Stranger in a Strange Land
by CitrusExtrodinaire
Summary: Campione have a habit of causing mayhem wherever they go, whether it's intentional or not. But Bassaym may have met his match when he is sent to Kuoh Academy in a bid to keep him out of Godou's hair...because few places-or people-attract as much trouble as the denizens of Kuoh do. And why is he suddenly forming a Harem? Wasn't that his older brother's schtick? Life surprises...
1. Welcome to Kuoh

Chapter 1: Welcome to Kuoh

Steady footsteps traveled down the halls of the Akasaka Palace, originating from a man and a woman that looked quite out of place amongst the many dignitaries that strode throughout the building's halls.

The man was handsome in a rugged sort of way, slight stubble framing tanned skin while black hair hung below his neck in an elegant ponytail. Simple jeans and a button-up shirt adorned his lanky frame, his dark eyes equal parts tired and exasperated.

The woman was almost his polar opposite. Blonde, perky and walking with a sharp elegance she naturally drew the eye of every person around her, crimson dress and heels clacking noticeably on tiled floor, her beauty causing no shortage of hearts to flutter.

The Seventh Godslayer Godou Kusanagi and his Mistress Erica Blandelli.

People of great power and influence, who's words and whims could change countries and redraw the map, Humans of Magic and strength.

Not that any of the denizens of the Palace knew that, aside from two nervous dignitaries who quickly rushed to meet the pair.

"G-greetings, your Highness, thank you for-"

"Is he still here?"

Kusanagi's tired voice immediately halted the rushed words of the opposing pair, the duo instead explaining, "Yes, he is...thus far he has listened to us without complaint, but, well..."

Erica merely giggled, a harmonious noise that would have charmed even the most stout-hearted as she observed, "A Campione can only be restrained by another Campione, correct? No need to worry, gentlemen, you have done admirably. Now, would you be so kind as to show me and my _amante_ to our esteemed guest, hmm?"

In an extremely unsubtle motion Erica grabbed onto Godou's arm, nestling it between her ample bosom alongside an innocent batting of eyelashes, causing her partner to sigh in resignation, the two dignitaries taking this in stride and merely replying, "Of course! Please, follow us."

As the four set off Godou quietly mumbled, "Do you _have_ to be so blatant about things, Erica? My reputation is already bad enough as it is..."

The young woman only smiled up at him, causing the Godslayer to heave a defeated sigh.

Fight Gods and ascended Heroes to the death? Sure. Get his wife to stop embarrassing him in public?

Forget it.

* * *

"Alright, Bassaym...we need to talk."

On a neatly made bed sat a young man with pale skin, dark hair that fell just below his shoulders and a guilty look on his exotic features. Not particularly tall he was nonetheless fit, the musculature of someone who traveled a lot adorning his frame.

The 8th Godslayer, Bassaym Terrance.

"Err...do we, Big Brother?"

Two Godking's gazes met-

-and Bassaym quickly averted his onyx orbs away from Kusanagi's own, a sheepish expression on his face.

"Let me run down the trouble you've been causing, alright?"

"Err...do you have to?"

Kusanagi didn't even pause before reading off of a printed sheet of paper...that had _very_ small print.

"First, one year and fifty-one weeks ago you created an entirely new system of tides along the eastern coastlines of North America, upending the ecosystem and local traditions."

"Well yeah! Haven't you heard of the surfing sensation that's sweeping the nation?"

Bassaym's excited expression quickly fell at a withering glare from Godou.

"One year, nine weeks and five days ago you turned an entire harvest of rice up and down Asia _green_. And nobody could figure out why!"

"Well everyone keeps talking about how we should be more environmentally friendly and go green, so I figured why not make people laugh and-* _SMACK*_ -ow!"

Kusanagi's eye was violently twitching as he retracted his hand from Bassaym's head, tone aggravated as he shouted, "Expert geneticists were called in from all over the nations to figure out what was wrong with them! It took _weeks_ before they decided nothing was actually harmful! You almost caused a minor famine, idiot!"

The older male wasn't moved in the slightest by the teary gaze the younger one sent him.

"Thirty-eight weeks and two days ago you created a self-perpetuating lake in the middle of the Sahara Desert that is going to take a week-long effort by several Mage Associations to undo. In the meantime _no one_ has the slightest clue how to explain that! What the Hell were you _doing?"_

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees as Bassaym gave a frigid smile, his eyes predatory and manic, tone calm and inflection-less.

"Oh, that? I had to kill a Heretic God and it just so happened that I needed that space to do so. What a stroke of luck that no one else was nearby, right?"

Both Godslayers locked glares, neither backing down-

-until Godou gave a small sigh, looking back to the paper as Bassaym lost a great deal of his intensity, yet again seeming both amicable and awkward.

"Two weeks ago there's been an upsurge of animal-related viral videos uploaded to the internet...specifically of them adopting Human dance moves. Bears performing a conga line, birds doing the moonwalk, dogs busting out thriller...this is your fault, isn't it?"

"Well I needed to test out my Authority and I didn't want to do it in a lethal manner..."

Godou smacked his open palm against his face, sighing before turning a stern gaze on Bassaym.

"Ok, Bassaym...let's get to the meat of the matter."

The younger man abruptly looked a great deal more nervous as those words were spoken.

Godou started to read another page that Erica handed him, calmly announcing, "Your records state that you never started High School, only completing up to Intermediate grades before...well, you know."

Bassaym slowly nodded.

"I think you've caused enough trouble wandering the globe for the moment. And since you don't have any specific territory you've claimed as your own, I think the solution is simple. You're going to attend school here, in Japan, and _finish_ it."

"HUH?! What, why?! I don't want to go back to school, I was doing just fine without it!"

Godou got right in his face, poking him in the forehead and growling back, "You don't have a choice! All you've been doing is causing people headaches for two years now, turnabout is only fair play! And just because you're a Campione doesn't mean you can skip out on getting a formal education!"

"That's just something _you_ did..."

"What was that?!"

"Uhh, nothing?"

Another round of glaring before Kusanagi softened his expression slightly.

"It won't be all _that_ bad, Bassaym. I'll be having you attend Kuoh Academy, it has a reputation for being one of the best schools in Japan with friendly staff and students. You'll like it there."

Bassaym heaved a resigned breath, grumbling under his breath before eventually replying, "Ugh, _fine_. I'll go...but if any Heretic Gods appear around Kuoh, I get first dibs, fair?"

While his expression twisted into one of annoyance Godou relented, responding "Ok, they'll be all yours. Stop by the front desk once you leave, they'll have the details of your transfer all taken care of. Hop to it, Little Brother, two days before the school season starts."

* * *

Godou rubbed his eyes, glad that the headache that was the 8th Godslayer was finally someone else's problem.

Bassaym Terrance. The 8th King and the first of a new generation ever since Godou had defeated the King of the End four years ago. Also one of the more... _eccentric_ Kings among the current Campione, which was saying something since there were such characters as Doni Salvatore and John Pluto Smith wandering the Earth.

"You seemed quite certain that the 8th would acquiesce to your conditions, Beloved...".

Godou sighed and, in a rare display of affection, wrapped an arm around Erica's waist while they walked down the halls of the Akasaka Palace.

"He's fairly easygoing unless Heretic Gods are involved, I figured that my offer wouldn't cause any undue friction. Never mind that he's also always listened to me, for whatever reason. I _really_ hope he doesn't consider me some kind of older brother figure...it's bad enough that Doni already considers me a friend, I don't need _another_ insane family member."

Erica hummed to herself, appearing slightly concerned before she asked, "Godou, is it truly a good idea to send a Godslayer as... _unusual_ as Bassaym to an academy populated by almost every single Supernatural species known to us? That seems a sure recipe for disaster..."

Kusanagi darkly smirked, to Blandelli's surprise.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Bassaym isn't the type to go out of his way to kill anyone that offends him...and then it's the Supernaturals that will now have to deal with him! It's _their_ territory, not mine. And what are they going to do, say no to a Campione? Odds are they'll just let things be unless he does something crazy, take the path of least resistance."

Erica nodded, humming in her throat as she narrowed her bright blue eyes at Godou, a playful grin adorning her beautiful features.

"Why, Godou...are you being _conniving?_ How... _exciting_. And Bassaym has no idea the melting pot he's walking into, does he?"

The 7th Godking just smiled, cheekily saying, "Consider it a bit of an opening day present, if you will..."

Both Godslayer and Mistress happily left the building, Godou thinking to himself, _"Enjoy your first day, Bassaym...and good luck. You're going to need it. Consider this payback for all the migraines you've been giving me."_

* * *

"K-Kunou, have you seen my brush anywhere?!"

Within a modest two-story home not far from the prestigious Kuoh Academy, a scene of barely controlled chaos was underway.

"No, isn't it still in your cabinet?"

"That was the first place I checked! It's not there!"

"I have it, Chiaki-chan..."

"L-Lilith-chan?! Why do _you_ have it?!"

"...I needed it."

A wail of despair permeated the house as one of it's denizens realized they were horribly betrayed.

An outside observer might have looked upon the scene of three teenage girls darting around the house, collecting scattered beauty products and school supplies and merely considered it a routine last-minute scramble for everything on the first day of school.

Further observation would have revealed a few unusual facts, however.

Such as the fact that none of the girls were _Human_.

Two of them had fox ears and tails growing from their bodies, while the third had oddly pointed ears, appearing almost Elfin in nature.

Princess of the Kyoto Yokai Faction, Kunou. Doppelganger of the Ouroboros Dragon, Lilith. Attendant and life-long friend of Kunou, Chiaki Julieanne.

It was their first year attending Kuoh Academy as High Schoolers and they were keen on making a good first impression.

…

Well, Kunou and Chiaki were, as important representatives of the Yokai. Lilith was a Dragon and did what she wanted.

"Geez, Lilith-chan! It's fine if you have to borrow my things, but at least put them back once you're done!"

"...Ok."

Muttering under her breath the Kitsune quickly entered her bathroom, sighing in resignation as she once again tried to-fruitlessly-fix her hair.

Thanks to her powers over lightning, her hair and tails were almost always in a state of staticy and frazzled chaos, looking as if she had just woken up. She compensated by keeping her golden-brown hair that went to her knees always done in an elegant ponytail...but it was still a losing battle. _Especially_ when it came to her tails.

"Are you ok, Chiaki? You've been really quiet for the last few minutes..."

Resisting the urge to sigh for the hundredth time this morning, Chiaki gloomily stared at her friend and master, trying-and miserably failing-not to be jealous.

Not only was Kunou's golden hair silky and smooth, with white-tipped tails that seemed to be made out of shimmering silk, she was _also_ packing a figure that was well on it's way to matching her mother's in terms of...assets.

Sure, Chiaki had curves of her own...but she was _definitely_ more 'slim' than her friend.

"It's nothing, Kunou...just my stupid hair not staying straight..."

Understanding flitted across the other girl's eyes before she tried to console her with, "Well it _is_ pretty windy today, you can always blame it on that! And it's not like we can go around showing our ears and tails, so you don't need to worry about those..."

This time vocalizing her sigh Chiaki admitted defeat, setting aside the brush and instead examining her reflection for any imperfections, light-purple eyes staring back at her.

"I-I'm just nervous...what if I can't make friends? A-and I don't know how to flirt, how am I going to ever find a boyfriend?!"

Kunou just sighed, dryly stating, "Chiaki, just because you're in High School doesn't mean your under contract to date anyone."

"Easy for you to say, you're boyfriend is the Red Dragon Emperor!"

A crimson blush adorned the busty Kitsune's face, her words stuttery as she retorted, "W-w-well it's not _official_ , y-you know? I-I mean, I still need to ask him...and see if I can join his Peerage...and maybe take him to a hot springs, just the two of us-I mean, we're not dating!"

Chiaki just sullenly glared before quietly moaning to herself, trying to relax with little success.

"Don't worry. It's our first day, Chiaki! Nothing bad is going to happen _that_ fast! And even if it does, don't forget that Issei-senpai and Lilith-chan will be there at the academy! All sorts of powerful people can keep things under control if any of the factions get aggressive!"

A radiant smile lit up Kunou's face.

"No one powerful enough to stand up to _those_ two will be attending, after all!"

* * *

Bassaym stood with a hunched and resigned posture before the gates of Kuoh Academy, ruefully staring at his admission papers and the instructions held within.

" _Everything has already been taken care of my ass! Not only do I have to check in an hour early after leaving the hotel after about four hours of sleep, I also have to find this president Momo Hanakai...who's appearance I don't know squat about! At least I've got the campus map..."_

Grumbling to himself Bassaym stepped over the entryway of the academy, lost in thought and not paying the slightest attention to his surroundings.

Had he been doing so, he would have noticed a brief shimmer of released energy-like the haze of a hot desert-as the wards and shields around the academy simultaneously overloaded and collapsed, a Campione's natural immunity to all but the strongest of magics easily overpowering and shorting out the intricate arrays.

And causing no shortage of panic that he was entirely unaware of.

" _Math, science, language arts...UGH. That stuff was bad enough back home, now that it's in a foreign language? Actually I can understand that stuff instinctively now that I'm a Devil King, but that's not the point! Although maybe history will prove to be interesting...I mean, now that I'm basically living it any kind of legends or historical happenings would be-"_

"H-h-halt!"

"Huh?"

Completely caught off guard by the nervous-yet authoritative-voice Bassaym snapped out of his internal monologue, only to find a pair of attractive girls standing before him, pale and sweaty yet standing resolute, fingers outstretched and pointing in his direction.

One had dark-brown hair done in two pigtails, a modestly buxom figure accentuated by the-in his opinion-borderline scandalous school uniform that the girls who attended here wore.

The other had white hair that fell to just below her shoulders and a far more busty body, a badge of some kind on her chest.

She was the one who had ordered him to halt.

"Are you, uhh...talking to me?"

A hopeful glance from the 8th Godslayer around the courtyard revealed there were no other students at this hour aside from him.

"Damn. I guess you _are_ talking to me, huh?"

The snow-haired girl thickly swallowed before boldly proclaiming, "Y-yes, I am! My name is Momo Hanakai and I'm the student council president of Kuoh Academy! I demand to know why-"

"Oh, you're Hanakai-san?! Awesome, you see, I'm just transferring in to this school and I needed to speak to-"

"Don't change the subject, intruder!"

Bassaym's mouth hung half-open in bewildered surprise.

"I-intruder?"

Taking a bold stride forward and closing the gap between the two of them in an attempt to intimidate the male-an action somewhat undercut by her shaking knees-Momo proclaimed, "Yes, intruder! It was you who brought down the security wards, was it not?"

Comprehension dawned in Bassaym's eyes, his expression turning sheepish.

"Oh, sorry about that! I tend to forget that as a Campione my body naturally wrecks things like that, my mistake."

Conversation ceased, only a stray wrapper being gently carried by an errant breeze causing any manner of noise.

"...Wait, security wards? Why would a public school have sec-"

"D-d-d-did you just say... _C-Campione?!"_

Bassaym tilted his head in confusion before smacking his hand into his palm.

"Oh, so you know about Godslayers? Perfect! Then it's my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Hanakai-san. My name is Bassaym Terrance, 8th Devil King and current third year student in your academy!"

Bassaym took an eager step forward, holding out a hand to shake with an enormous grin on his face-

-and Reya's eyes rolled up in the back of her head, fainting on the spot as Momo gave a terrified squeak, leaping backwards as a small magic circle of some kind sprung to life next to her ear.

"C-code red, code red! All Occult Research Club and Student Council members report to the main gates! I repeat, we have a code red!"

As Bassaym's divine instincts and senses began to go haywire as all sorts of magic and artifacts began lighting up around campus-and all converging on his location-he could only stare at the terrified Momo with bewilderment.

"Was...was it something I said?"

* * *

"Kunou-chan, Lilith-chan! It's great to see you again! You excited to start your first year as High School students?"

All blushes and giggles Kunou fluttered her ears and tails, excitedly replying, "O-of course, Issei-senpai! T-thank you for offering to show us around despite being so busy!"

The brown-haired boy merely grinned at the three girls-Chiaki resisting the urge to roll her eyes as she noticed he grinned more at their chests than he did their eyes-and cheerily replied, "It was no trouble at all, Kunou-chan! Anything to help my cute juniors, right?"

"Y-yes, of course!"

"...Ophis misses you, Red Dragon Emperor."

Lilith's quiet words caused the boy to sheepishly scratch the back of his head, his tone apologetic as he replied, "Er, right, sorry about that, Lilith-chan...but this Summer has been pretty hectic, let Ophis-chan know that if she ever wants to visit, she's free to do so!"

The black-haired clone of the all-powerful Ouroboros Dragon merely nodded, seemingly satisfied with the male's words.

Chiaki...wasn't quite sure what to make of the incredibly famous Red Dragon Emperor. While it was no secret that he was more... _sexually active_ than most men, the way he had openly 'appraised' the three of them had unsettled the Kitsune. Sure, Kunou and Lilith hadn't seemed to mind, but she was... _annoyed._ And even a little nervous at how blatant his staring had been.

Did...did that make her uptight? Would boys not like a girl who was against sexual things like that?

" _Oooo...school hasn't even started yet and I'm already having a crisis!"_

"Chiaki? Are you still there? Issei-senpai was asking you something!"

The Kitsune snapped out of her thoughts as she abruptly realized everyone was staring at her, almost choking in nervousness as she stammered, "O-oh, my apologies, w-what was your question, Hyoudou-san?"

The Red Dragon Emperor merely grinned, offering a thumbs-up and replying, "No worries, Chiaki-san! I was just wondering what your three sizes wer-"

The _horribly_ inappropriate-and embarrassing-question was thankfully averted by a Devil-style magic circle springing to life along the length of Issei's ear, his eye's abruptly widening as he suddenly turned tail and ran down the hallway, shouting over his shoulder, "Find someplace to hide, you three! Something bad is going down at the front gates!"

"S-something bad?! Issei-senpai, what do you-"

Kunou's question was either ignored or went unheard, the Princess of Kyoto puffing out a cheek and shouting, "Chiaki, stay here and prepare to attack from a vantage point! Lilith-chan, let's go!"

"W-wha?! Kunou, I'm your retainer, I'm supposed...to..."

Chiaki's protest was ultimately pointless as her liege and friend was already gone, chasing after the Red Dragon Emperor while she could only growl in frustration.

She knew Kunou was right, that her powers were more suited to attacking from afar than they were in direct combat...but it still rankled, seeing as how _she_ was the one supposed to be guarding her best friend, not the other way around!

Heaving a defeated sigh the Kitsune popped open a nearby window overlooking the main gates, mumbling to herself, "Nothing bad will happen on the first day...we shouldn't have said anything at all..."

* * *

Bassaym was beginning to wonder if he'd unknowingly committed some horrific crime to these people, judging by the drastic and evidently lethal response admitting his identity had garnered.

Almost twelve people had arrived at the gates within seconds, all wielding odd magics or powerful artifacts, some of them feeling potent enough to actually threaten him.

...What the heck _was_ this school?!

"What purpose does a Godslayer have with this academy?! Why are you here?!"

Feeling a bit overwhelmed by Hanakai's harsh words the 8th Campione tried to raise his hands in a gesture of peace-which was mistaken as the opening move for an assault, if the flurry of flinches and stiffening were any indicator-and desperately replied, "I-I'm not here to start anything other than my school year! My older brother-Godou Kusanagi, you know him, right?-bullied me into attending-"

Several squeaks of dismay from the gathered girls caused the Devil King to wince, belatedly realizing if just _his_ name caused this much of a commotion, then his older brother's would no doubt start a miniature riot.

"T-t-the Demon King Kusanagi Godou sent you?!"

"H-he must want us as his wives after tiring of his current harem!"

"No, it's even worse, he only sent a _minion_ , he probably just wants us as easily disposable concubines!"

Bassaym frowned slightly, trying to interject with, "Hold on there, while I'll freely admit my Big Bro is kind of a busybody, he's happy with just his current girlfriends and wives, he's not looking for more. And _minion?_ I'm not anyone-"

"NOW WAIT JUST A SECOND THERE, BUDDY!"

The 8th Campione inwardly despaired that this mess would ever be resolved peaceably as a boy sporting a crimson gauntlet-and a surprising amount of power, if his senses were anything to go by-crashed down amidst the other gathered students, followed shortly after by two cute girls who glared at him aggressively, both on the shorter side while one had golden hair and the other midnight tresses.

"You can go back and tell that jerk of a King of yours that there's only one Harem King in Japan and it's me, Issei Hyoudou! Keep your grubby paws off of all of the beautiful breasts in this school! No, in all of Kuoh! No, in ALL OF THE WORLD!"

…

Bassaym was reasonably certain he just felt a part of his soul die at that proclamation, a statement that seemed to be shared by a decent chunk of the other people present...although a disturbing amount seemed completely unfazed by the declaration, if not _amused_.

" _What the heck kind of circus did I wander into right here..."_

Trying one last time to restore some kind of order and amicability amongst his future peers Bassaym quickly said, "Look, I'm not here to cause trouble, all I'm doing is going to school-"

"You'll never have my heart! It belongs to Saji-kun, not your King!"

Completely lost at Momo's words Bassaym shouted, "Who the _Hell_ is-"

"Get lost, we won't bow to some jerk who's only a fake Harem King!"

The crowd slowly pushed forwards, Bassaym backing up against a nearby building with a defeated expression.

" _I don't remember school being so...intense."_

* * *

Chiaki was blinking in abject confusion at the scene playing out before her, a ridiculous overreaction if anyone was to ask her opinion.

Sure, her senses were picking up a rather ominous feeling from the boy who was the center of attention...but that was hardly anything to hold against him! She had initially felt uneasy around Lilith and most Devils when she first met them...first impressions were only that, impressions.

" _Dangit, if only I could bring out my real ears instead of these lousy Human ones! I could pick up on their conversation_ easily!"

Scowling to herself Chiaki leaned further out of the window-

"Make way, make way! Tomoe Meguri is here to save the day!"

-and abruptly felt herself knocked _over_ the edge by an excited girl with light maroon hair, arms uselessly flailing as she felt only empty air.

"Oh, woopsie! Sorry about that, Chiaki-chan, see you at the bottom!"

The Kitsune resisted the urge to whimper in dismay as her fox features instinctively popped out, body preparing to right itself so she would land without issue.

...She _really_ hoped no Humans were watching, or there were going to have to be some memories erased on the very first day of school.

How else was she supposed to explain falling three floors and landing without injury, suddenly sprouting fox ears and four tails?

* * *

"For the _last. TIME!_ I'm _not_ here to steal your harem!"

"Lies! Slander! I've heard the stories about this Godou douche! You know what I have to say to that? Hands off, damn pretty boy!"

Bassaym was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed at how absurd everything was at this school, as well as the ridiculously varied powers that were being pointed in his direction. Seriously, it was like a dozen little mini-Heretic Gods nipping at his heels!

" _...Well, seems the only way I can get these guys to back off is to 'cool' things down a bit. Ugh,_ this _is why I didn't want to go back to school...actually the reasons are totally different, but it's the same basic principle!"_

Taking a deep breath Bassaym raised his arms slightly, the gathered crowd halting in their tracks as something... _ominous_ permeated the air.

" **My fury reaches to the sky, the heavens weep-"**

 _THUMP!_

…

Silence permeated the courtyard as the tense atmosphere dissipated within a split-second.

Mostly because Chiaki had landed perfectly into Bassaym's arms, the two blinking and staring at each other in obvious surprise...a surprise that was shared by all others present.

Onyx eyes gazed into light-purple ones, both Godslayer and Kitsune unsure of what to do or say.

" _W-wow...he's uhh...really handsome."_

" _W-whoah...she's err...really beautiful."_

Twin blushes quickly spread over the duo's faces, the moment stretching-

"W-w-what are you two _doing?!"_

 _-_ until a disbelieving shout from Kunou snapped the duo out of their little world, Bassaym quickly setting Chiaki on her feet and stating, "Oh, uhh, sorry about that! You just caught me by surprise, falling out of the...sky...yeah."

Thankfully for him Bassaym's awkward introduction wasn't left to stew, Chiaki waving her hands frantically while desperately reassuring him with, "N-no, the fault was all mine! I wasn't really paying attention and I sort of, well, heh heh...fell out of the window?"

Yet another deafening silence fell between the duo...until Bassaym finally took a closer look at the cute girl that fell into his arms out of nowhere.

And rather belatedly spotted her animal features.

"Are those real?"

"Hmm? Is what real?"

"Your ears and tails!"

The Kitsune paled, hands instinctively latching onto her exposed Yokai features-

-and a squeak of dismay left the girl as she realized she had _completely_ forgot about that in the heat of the moment.

"Chiaki, get away from him! Don't you know who he is!?"

Jumping in fright at the reminder that they _were_ in the middle of what had seemed to be a heated argument moments before, Chiaki whirled around while stammering, "U-um, no?"

Kunou's voice was tight as her golden eyes never left Bassaym's resigned ones.

"That's the 8th Campione. A _Godslayer._ "

…

Silence reigned as Chiaki slowly turned around to stare at Bassaym, the 8th Devil King resigned to no doubt having her freak out as well.

Which left him more than a little surprised when, instead of doing anything remotely resembling the actions of her companions, she tentatively suggested, "Well...he seems like a nice Godslayer?"

…

…

All present were silent, no shortage of widened eyes directed at Chiaki as she nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot.

" _Did...did I say something strange?"_

The moment was broken as several sharp claps sounded across the courtyard, all eyes turning towards a pair of approaching figures.

One was a young woman dressed in a sharp business suit of light gray, silvery hair falling to her knees. She would have appeared authoritative and professional, were it not for the dismayed and nervous expression she was sporting.

The other-the one who had clapped-was a buxom woman of astounding beauty, clad in a professional tea dress of pure white which contrasted nicely with her pale-blonde hair and bright turqoise eyes.

The image of stern-yet approachable-figure of authority was completed by the calm and friendly smile she was wearing, despite the tense atmosphere.

"R-Rossweisse-sensei, Ephemera-sensei?!"

Momo's surprised-yet relieved-words brought all attention to the new arrivals, the woman now revealed as Ephemera calmly approaching the Student Council President and pleasantly announcing, "Now now, children! There's no need to argue and fight, Terrance-san isn't here to conquer or dominate us. Or steal away your harem, Hyoudou-san."

Issei blinked in blatant surprise at the woman's admission.

"He isn't?"

"See?! I _told_ you all I wasn't here to do any of that!"

...Sheepish and openly embarrassed expressions began to dominate the gathered students at Bassaym's annoyed shout, Ephemera merely giggling as she clapped her hands together, happily stating, "Why don't we meet in my office, hmm? We can catch each other up to speed on the details there!"

Everyone began to disperse, Bassaym inwardly sighing to himself as he began to steadily follow in the blonde-haired woman's wake.

" _Well, on the bright side, at least this day can't get any worse than most of the school-which is apparently comprised of Mages and Supernatural creatures-trying to kill me the second I set foot inside it's borders..."_

* * *

"My apologies about letting things get so out of hand, Terrance-san. I just received a notice from King Kusanagi not long ago about your imminent enrollment and was slow to greet you or inform the Student Council about your arrival. Can you excuse my tardiness?"

Bassaym gave a wave of his hand, amicable smile in place as he replied, "Ahh, it's fine, Ephemera-san...or is it sensei? Anyway nothing really happened so we're cool. If anything it's my older brother's fault, I just _know_ he had something like this planned in mind...probably something along the lines of petty payback..."

Both Momo, a recently awakened Reya, Kunou, Chiaki, Issei, a blonde-haired boy called Kiba and a white-haired girl called Koneko (who was seated on Issei's lap) had all packed into Ephemera's office along with the two teachers...as well as two mystery guests.

On Ephemera's desk two lazily spinning magic circles of red and blue displayed shrunken images of yet _another_ pair of incredibly beautiful girls, one with long red hair and resignedly amused expression while the other, adorned with shorter black hair, looked less than pleased.

" _Seriously, is everyone at this academy models or something? And what's up with all the magic and other stuff just scattered around the place? Big bro didn't mention anything about that..."_

[So allow me to get this straight. Upon realizing that someone was powerful enough to collapse the barriers of the academy you _immediately_ confronted them head on, with no backup aside from Reya. Then, upon learning that you were confronted with _a Campione_ , you decided that the best course of action was to openly confront and challenge them, potentially sparking a battle _on school grounds?]_

Momo and Reya visibly wilted at the icy tones of the girl with the scary expression, heads hanging with shame.

"Y-yes, Sona-kaichou...that's what happened."

[I'm not 'kaichou' anymore, _Hanakai-kaichou._ That's _your_ job and I gave it to you because I believed you would be best suited for it. Imagine my disappointment when on the _first day_ you try to pick a fight with a _Godslayer_. _]_

Bassaym shifted uncomfortably as both Momo and Reya looked to be on the verge of tears, everyone else in the room also appearing rather awkward at the verbal lashing.

" _I mean, sure,_ _Hanakai-san jumped the gun a bit and stressed everybody out...but it's not like anybody present-myself included-had any clue whatsoever what was going on. Might as well start building bridges...hey, maybe I can even make some friends!"_

"Erm, Sitri-san, was it?"

Piercing violet eyes locked onto Bassaym's own, the young woman appearing slightly apologetic as she replied, [My apologies for my subordinate's foolishness, your Highness. If it's not too presumptuous of me, may I ask for your leniency in deciding on a punishment? Rest assured, there _will_ be consequences.]

The two Student Council members had the look of kicked puppies, Bassaym wincing slightly as he quickly responded, "You don't have to call me 'Highness' or anything like that, Terrance or Bassaym will do fine. I don't have any land I particularly want to call my own, so calling me a King, Emperor or whatever doesn't really fit. No, I actually wanted to vouch for both Hanakai-san and Kusaka-san and ask that you go easy on them."

Surprised expressions dominated the room, none more so than the Student Council members.

"No actual harm was done and they clearly regret their actions. Why don't we just let bygones be bygones and start fresh?"

Sona raised an immaculate eyebrow, neutrally stating, [That would be...quite generous of you, Terrance-san. But I cannot in good faith accept such a generous deal without _some_ form of recompense.]

Sona suddenly, even if only for a split-second, smirked in her two subordinates direction.

[Perhaps you would like to take them as your concubines?]

Two frightened squeaks from the girls left Bassaym sighing before he quickly clarified, "Actually, can you explain what, precisely, this academy is? I was under the impression that this school was merely a place of high achievement, not a melting pot of...well, seemingly everything divine and supernatural."

It was the red-haired girl who raised an eyebrow, curiously asking, "You don't know of Kuoh Academy's reputation, Terrance-san?"

"No. Like I said earlier my big bro just sent me here on a whim and on short notice. I agreed because I _have_ been causing quite a bit of trouble for him and figured it was only fair that I stay out of his hair for awhile...although school seems a bit excessive..."

A round of sweatdrops decorated the room's occupants except for Ephemera, the woman just cheerfully clasping her hands together and pleasantly stating, "Then allow me to explain, Terrance-san! Tell me, are you familiar with the Supernatural side of the world, as opposed to the Divine?"

Comprehension dawned on Bassaym's features, his voice excited as he replied, "Yeah, I heard about them in passing when I was traveling around. Devils, Yokai, Angels, Asgard, Olympus...physical representations of the Domain of Immortality, right?"

Ephemera smiled, replying, "You are quite correct, Terrance-san. A fair portion of the students at this academy are of Supernatural origin. Ever since a series of peace accords almost a year ago were ratified, Kuoh Academy was designated as a sort of open territory to all of those who wished to intermingle and learn alongside other cultures, whereas they might have once been only enemies."

As if to punctuate her words ten snow-white wings suddenly sprouted from the young woman's back, Bassaym boyishly grinning as he drank in the sight before him.

"Whoah...so you're an Angel then?"

"Indeed I am, Terrance-san."

"Has anyone ever told you your wings are _incredibly_ beautiful?"

The 8th Campione's eyes widened as soon as the words left his mouth, an embarrassed cough leaving his mouth.

"Er, sorry, Ephemera-sensei. Was that too forward?"

The Angel merely smiled, a slight dusting of pink on her cheeks as her wings retracted, tone pleased as she said, "Not at all, Terrance-san. To be complimented thusly by a Godslayer of all beings is quite the bit of flattery!"

Kunou didn't miss the way Chiaki puffed out a cheek in annoyance, grinning to herself as she suddenly got a _wonderful_ idea…

"So as much as I wish we could continue this conversation, doesn't school start in a little bit? I still need to find my classroom and I dunno what the floor plan is like here..."

Kunou immediately leapt to her feet, pushing Chiaki forward as her friend gave a squeak of surprise, tone playful as she said, "My friend can help you with that, Terrance-san! She's _very_ knowledgeable and can tell you whatever you want to know!"

Chiaki blazed a bright crimson at being put on the spot, Bassaym also seeming a bit shy as he scratched the back of his head, stating, "Oh, well that's very kind of you. Care to lead the way, Chiaki-san?"

"O-of course, Terrance-san! P-please follow me!"

The Kitsune quickly made to leave the room with jittery movements, Bassaym following in her wake...until he was suddenly accosted by both Momo and Reya, the two girls deeply bowing.

"Our most sincere apologies for our earlier actions, Terrance-san. Can you ever forgive us for how rude we were?"

The Devil King merely raised his hands peaceably.

"Ahh, don't worry about it. Tell you what, if you're both still really cut up about it, do you mind if I swing by the Student Council room after school today? I'm really curious about all the different people and cultures in this academy, could I maybe ask you to explain them all to me?"

Both girls sagged in relief, as if a great weight had been lifted from their shoulders and simultaneously smiled.

"Of course, Terrance-san, we would be happy to. Shall we expect you then?"

"Sure thing, until later today!"

With a final, polite nod to the rest of the rooms occupants Bassaym and Chiaki left, the gathered group quiet for a few seconds.

[You two are _very_ lucky. While the severity and manner with which they respond vary widely, the Godkings do _not_ take kindly to threats. And you almost attacked him when he had no intention of fighting to begin with.]

Momo and Reya both bowed their heads in renewed chastisement, Rias chuckling before interjecting with, [You need to relax, Sona. Nothing bad came out of it, so why not let them off the hook, just this once, hmm?]

[Don't tell me how to run my Peerage, Rias. Or are you forgetting that your servants _also_ had a hand in this fiasco?]

The red-haired girl awkwardly coughed into her fist, quickly stating, [Well about that...Issei-kun, Kiba-kun, Koneko-chan?]

The three named students all met their leader's gaze, a sickeningly sweet smile adorning her face.

[I'm going to be visiting Kuoh in a few weeks once I have a break in my classes. Tell everyone that I plan to administer a few spankings for doing something so foolish, ok~?]

Faces paled, even as they nervously swallowed and unanimously replied, _"U-understood, Rias-san..."_

Sona heaved a sigh after watching the interplay, pinching the bridge of the her nose in exasperation at how easy her friend always seemed to take it on her Peerage.

"Umm...may I ask a question?"

All present turned to Kunou, who had tentatively raised a hand.

"Of course, Kunou-chan! Ask away!"

At Ephemera's pleasant reply the Kitsune asked, "Well...do we know what the 8th Godslayer is like? He _seems_ nice enough, sure...but what do we really know about him?"

The room fell silent, turning to the Angel who shrugged, rifling through some papers she had on her desk.

"While all of the current Godslayers have some level of anonymity-whether as a result of seclusion, privacy, deliberate information removal, or other methods-their powers and personalities are quite well documented. Marquis Voban keeps to himself but won't think twice about killing or manipulating to create conflicts or battles that he can then partake of. Luo Hao typically restricts herself to her private martial training yet will gladly seek battle, similar to the Marquis. Madame Aisha travels throughout time and history, following only her own instincts and heart. The Black Prince seeks knowledge and artifacts of esoteric nature...regardless of who they belong to. John Pluto Smith acts as a guardian and local mascot of Los Angeles, but has acted unilaterally in the past. Salvatore Doni just causes headaches wherever he goes. And Godou Kusanagi is a benevolent tyrant that is mostly kept at bay by the willing sacrifice of his wives, who slake his destructive impulses with their bodies."

Issei's knuckles cracked as a fire lit in his eyes.

"That _Bastard_...how could he ever dare to play at being a Harem King when the real deal is right here?!"

No one decided to comment on that, Koneko merely pinching his side and causing the boy to fall silent with a pained squeak.

"So what about Terrance-san? What's his... _quirk?"_

Ephemera shrugged, idly replying, "Who can say? Terrance-san is a bit like Madame Aisha in that he has claimed no specific territory as his own...but unlike the rest of his brothers and sisters, there has been no extensive list of collateral damage attributed to his name, a rarity for Godslayers."

Kunou tilted her head, curiously asking, "So...nobody knows anything?"

The Angel once again shrugged.

"Other than the fact that he became a Godking around two years ago, has no currently available records of his past and has been sporadically sighted traveling around the globe...nothing. Even the details of his Authorities are iffy."

Issei raised an eyebrow and confusedly asked, "Wait, Authorities? I thought they got their powers from killing a God? What's an Authority?"

He yet again received no shortage of bewildered looks, a defensive blush adorning his features.

"What?! I only became a Devil, like a year and something months ago! I've basically been learning everything by the seat of my pants this entire time!"

Rias shook her head in amusement, cheerfully advising, [In that case, Issei, you should also go to the student council room after classes. No doubt there will be a great deal of useful information exchanged. If that is all right with you, Hanakai-san?]

Momo dipped her head, replying, "Of course, Gremory-san...but no perverted statements while you're in there!"

Koneko snorted, voice mildly amused as she said, "You might as well ask water to not be wet..."

"K-Koneko-chan?! Who's side are you on?!"

Both the girl and Kiba chuckled, causing the boy to indignantly sputter as they left the room, classes soon about to start and followed shortly after by Kunou and the student council members.

The room was quiet for a moment before Ephemera heaved a tired sigh, Rias, Sona and Rossweisse looking at each other with concern.

[...So how are we going to handle this? 'Interesting' events follow a Devil King the way carrion birds follow an army. Ephemera-san, did you get anything from him?]

Sona's question caused the Angel to shake her head, her voice subdued as she explained, "Hardly anything worth mentioning. You know Campione are resistant to all but the highest forms of magic and my empathetic sensing runs along those same lines. All I could get from him were vague sensations and nothing more."

Rias winced, gravely asking, [So we don't have any idea as to his true thoughts or motives?]

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Gremory-san~!"

The three other women in the room turned to look at the suddenly exuberant Angel in surprise.

"While I may have received only slight impressions, they were of nothing but genuine kindness and friendliness. If he has any ill will towards us, it's both masked and buried so deeply we might as well not even worry about it. And he seems like such a charming young man!"

Sona rolled her eyes, voice dry as she said, [You're only saying that because he thinks your wings are pretty.]

"There's nothing wrong with a little flattery!"

[Sure. That's how it starts, you know. Just a compliment here, just a bit of flirting there...next thing you know your wings are black.]

Ephemera puffed out one cheek in annoyance, grouchily shooting back with, "Well it didn't escape my attention that he didn't compliment any of _you!"_

Rias openly giggled at the woman's indignation, turning to Rossweisse and asking, [Can I trust you to keep an eye on the rest of my adorable servants, Rossweisse-chan? You know how they can get and I'd feel better having someone responsible keeping an eye on them while I'm away…]

The silver-haired teacher clenched her fist, courageously replying, "Of course, Rias-sama! You can count on me, or my name isn't Rossweisse!"

Ephemera and Sona just shook their heads at the woman's exuberant response-a sharp contrast to her usual uptightness-and said their goodbyes before the two communication circles sputtered out as Rias and Sona returned to their own tasks.

"Well, it looks like we have a busy day ahead of us, Rossweisse-san! Can you spread the news to the rest of the Supernatural students in your class about Terrance-san's arrival? Ideally we can get through the rest of the day without any further fights, I'll do the same with my own pupils."

"Of course, but..."

Ephemera raised an eyebrow at Rossweisse's tone.

"Buuuut?"

"Well, what should we tell them? Just come outright and say that a Campione is attending school with them? Many of those in the know will panic!"

The Angel put a finger to her chin, making a loud 'HMM' noise as she did so...before shrugging and happily striding out of the office, saying over her shoulder, "I'm sure you can figure something out, Rossweisse- _sensei!_ Good luck now!"

She ignored her coworker and friend's dismayed cry and instead hummed to herself as she headed to her first class of the day...which just so happened to have Terrance-san in it!

Math and Arts were her assigned topics, so she would actually get to have him in _two_ classes!

" _Heh heh...he thought my wings were pretty..."_

With that thought in mind the Angel walked with a bit more of a skip in her step, offering a prayer of thanks to her father for providing such a unique opportunity as to teach a _Godslayer_.

…

Who just so happened to think her wings were beautiful, of course!

" _What, compliments are nice!"_

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter of Stranger in a Strange Land! There haven't been too many Campione/DxD fics out there so I figured I'd make my own shamelessly pandering crack at it.**

 **As anyone mildly familiar with the Japanese language can tell, I'm cherry picking when it comes to adopting certain facets of it, such as using honorifics but skipping naming structure. I'm doing that because I'm lazy and love taking the path of least resistance :D**

 **Because I can't draw for shit I went ahead and got images of what I think OC's would best look like, attempts at links given below.**

 **Chiaki - E-hentai, look for _[Rosebleu] Inpyuri - Hito to Anata to Ayakashi to-_ Image is on page 6, I think you'll recognize which one (spoiler alert, it's the cute AF fox girl)  
**

 **I would just put the link directly, but the site has a vendetta against links and I'm too lazy to game the system.**

 **Ephemera - Go to Danbooru . com and use ID:2022611 to go directly to the image.**

 **...Be much easier if I could just draw worth a damn XD**

 **And yes, I'm using hentai as visual aids. Aren't I a swell person?**


	2. First Day of Classes

Chapter 2: First Day of Classes

"So, um...here we are?"

Chiaki shifted her weight from one foot to the other, obviously ill at ease as they stood in front of the door that lead to Bassaym's homeroom.

While he was far less uneasy looking, the 8th Godking also appeared at a slight loss of words.

" _Sure, take on Heretic Gods and kill them, no problem. Make small talk with a really cute girl? Fuck_ that _noise! C'mon, Bassaym! Say something!"_

" _Gah! I've met with important dignitaries, spoken with actual_ Gods _and I can't think of anything to say to a really handsome boy?! Why am I so bad at this?! C'mon, Chiaki, say something!"_

"So thank-"

"-I guess I'll-"

Both fell silent as they began to talk over the other, before simultaneously saying, _"Sorry, you go-"_

Blushes adorned their faces.

"...Umm...thanks for showing me around?"

"O-oh! Y-you're welcome..."

" _OH MY GOD BASSAYM JUST ASK HER IF YOU CAN MEET UP LATER! PHONE NUMBER, HOME ADDRESS, PREFERRED RESTAURANT, ANYTHING!"_

Swallowing his nerves the 8th Campione hesitantly asked, "Um, Chiaki-san, if this isn't too forward...would you like to meet at the student council room later today? I appreciated your tour and wouldn't mind talking to you further."

" _...Oh my gosh, he asked if_ _we_ _can_ _meet further into the day_ _! This is perfect! I can show him the various clubs, maybe take him around the city-no! I'm getting ahead of myself, just say yes and leave it at that for now..."_

"O-of course, Terrance-san, I would be happy to! I shall see you later then?"

Offering a bright smile the boy nodded, replying, "Count on it, have a good day, Chiaki-san!"

The Kitsune enthusiastically nodded her head and practically skipped away, giggling to herself as she thought, _"Yes, I did it! I talked to a guy-a_ Godslayer _at that-and didn't make an idiot of myself! This is great!"_

...She slowly lost some of her enthusiasm, the reality of the situation suddenly making her eyes widen.

" _I...I just talked to a Campione. And I'm alive. And I'm going to be his_ tour guide _."_

Her steps came to a halt.

" _...Mother is either going to kill me or kiss me."_

* * *

"Hey, hey, you're that Godslayer-kun, right?! Sorry about this morning, no hard feelings right~?"

" _You know what? I think I like this girl."_

Bassaym smiled and politely replied, "No hard feelings indeed. Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

The energetic girl beamed and leaned heavily across the Godslayer's desk, responding, "Tomoe Meguri at your service, Campione-kun!"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Meguri-san. My name is Bassaym Terrance, either of those will work fine...I don't think calling me a Campione in public is the best of ideas..."

The rest of the students in the room were engrossed in conversation and paid little attention to the two aside from a few curious glances, but his status was something he preferred to hide as a matter of course.

"Omigosh, you're totally right! Heh heh, sorry about that~! Anyway, Bassaym-kun?"

Easily falling into the rhythm of the excitable girl Bassaym grinned.

"Yes, Tomoe-chan?"

The girl's light brown eyes lit up as the 8th Godslayer addressed her so casually, a fanatic grin adorning her lips.

"Do you know how to fight with a sword? I've heard about that Salvatore Doni guy and I-*THONK*-owie!"

Tomoe rubbed the top of her head with teary eyes and shaky hands, Bassaym gazing up in surprise at the new arrival who had none too gently bopped the girl on the head.

"Calm down, Tomoe. You're going to scare the King off before we even get a chance to be properly introduced..."

The newly arrived student was a tall girl with dark blue hair and a trim figure, obviously someone who kept themself in shape.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Terrance-san. Name's Tsubasa Yura. You'll have to forgive Tomoe over here, her base state is what most normal people would describe as a 'sugar high'."

"T-that's so mean, Tsubasa-chan!"

Bassaym merely chuckled and took Tsubasa's offered hand, noting that the girl had one _heck_ of a firm grip.

"It's no trouble at all, Yura-san. I'd even go so far as to say Tomoe-chan's enthusiasm is rather refreshing, it doesn't bother me."

"That makes you one of the few people in this school that feel so, Terrance-san. Not an inconsiderable amount of people have been overwhelmed by the raw enthusiasm that is Meguri-san."

Said girl whirled around in her seat, voice distraught as she shouted, "Et tu, Kiba-kun?!"

Chuckling to himself the newly arrived blonde boy took a seat at an unoccupied desk next to Bassaym's, giving the Campione a sheepish glance as he did so.

Bassaym noted-with some amusement-that every other person in the classroom aside from him and the two girls were staring with the new arrival with no variety of expressions. The girls mostly with dreamy eyes and the boys with bouts of jealousy or annoyance.

" _Must be tough being sexy."_

"Allow me to apologize for our less than polite greeting of you, Terrance-san. The warning came out and we...overreacted."

"Eh, don't sweat it. Nothing bad happened and it's all cleared up now. Besides, I got to catch a cute girl in my arms without even meaning to, so I'd say that's a plus, right?"

Tomoe seized on his words like a shark smelling blood, voice a purr as she asked, "Ooh, does the big bad Godking have a crush on my Chiaki-chan~? That _totally_ makes sense, I mean...she _is_ pretty hot~!"

Bassaym did his best to hide his instinctive blush and succeeded only marginally, something that was spotted immediately by Tomoe as she cackled like a goblin on caffeine, Tsubasa only rolling her eyes at her friend's antics.

"Settle down, class, settle down~!"

The 8th Campione raised an eyebrow as he saw Ephemera walk into the room, pleasant smile on her Angelic-

" _That pun was terrible. I oughta be ashamed of myself."_

-features as the students did as she asked, Bassaym grateful for the sudden interruption.

...Not that it stopped Tomoe from giving him a cheshire grin as she skipped back to her own desk.

Turning to Kiba the Godslayer sighed before asking, "Revealing that bit of information is going to come back to haunt me, isn't it?"

The blonde sagely nodded.

"I give it 24 hours."

* * *

 _"...I dunno why I thought different. I just spent two years doing nothing more complicated than multiplication and division...and now this?! What the fuck is a polynomial?! I'm screwed, I don't know any of this! Why was I enrolled as a third year?! I should be a first year student!"_

Ephemera had given a worksheet that was partly review, mostly a taste of what was going to come later in the class.

Needless to say, Bassaym couldn't answer _anything_.

" _I'm done. Totally done. Done in before the first class of the first day is over."_

"Time! Please pass forward your tests, everyone."

" _SO boned..."_

With a quiet sigh Bassaym passed up his paper, already dreading the eventual fallout of him sucking. For a school that prided itself on the students being academically competent-at the _least_ -he could probably expect no shortage of polite warnings and lectures to head his way…

…

And the pitying look Tomoe sent his way from two desks up as she glanced at his paper did _not_ make him feel any more confidant!

Never mind that it was kinda a kick in the nads, that such a cheerful and enthusiastic girl would give him a gaze that suggested he had contracted a terminal illness…

Class seemed to pass by in a haze after that, just a rundown of the syllabus and what to expect going forward.

Although...it _was_ interesting to see how all of the students-aside from Tomoe, Tsubasa and Kiba-seemed to follow Ephemera's words as if in a trance, hanging on every word and motion as if it was the gospel itself.

Sure, she was an incredibly beautiful woman, but...maybe it had something to do with her being an Angel? A bit of extra glow to her, or something along those lines?

"And that's it for today~! Remember to review and study as needed, we'll hit the ground running next class!"

Bassaym winced at that...doubly so as he saw Ephemera begin to rifle through the papers in the few minutes she had before having to move to her next class, the three-tentative-friends he'd seemingly made out of nowhere crowding around his desk.

"So how did everyone do?"

Tsubasa's casually asked question caused Bassaym to avert his eyes, an action that wasn't missed by all present, Tomoe giving him a sympathetic pat on the back that would have knocked less sturdy people sprawling.

"It's ok, Bassaym-kun...you have the rest of the year to catch up!"

"Uh...how bad was it, Terrance-san?"

The Campione let his head drop to the table with a subdued _thud_ , prompting Tsubasa to wryly grin.

"That bad, huh?"

Tomoe shook her head, dramatically lamenting, "He didn't answer even a single question...*sniff*, the tragedy!"

One onyx eye rotated upwards to glare at the maroon-haired girl, Bassaym's voice defeated as he groused, "I'm a god-killing superhuman! Shouldn't I be able to hire other people to do my math _for_ me?"

Kiba chuckled, amusedly stating, "Don't let my King hear you say that, she'll have a fit. Rias has always had a bit of an obsession with making sure we have a solid education..."

"Sona-chan has been the same! She's always like, 'grr, no Peerage of _mine_ will have anything less than perfect grades, grr'! She always gets mad at me because I usually only pass, not excel..."

Tsubasa snorted at her friends words, remarking, "Don't tell her I said this, but that _is_ pretty close to how she usually sounds..."

Bassaym raised an eyebrow at the conversation, turning to Kiba and asking, "You called Gremory-san your' King' just now. Is that a nickname or..."

The blonde male raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You don't know about Peerages?"

"Nope. But bear in mind, my knowledge of the Supernatural doesn't extend beyond the bare bones of the bare bones. And I wouldn't be surprised if I know more about some cultures and not a thing about others. I tended to focus more on the Divine aspect of things when I went to do my research."

Kiba nodded while Tsubasa gave a low whistle.

" _Definitely_ ask Hanakai-kaichou about Peerages then. That should provide a good base of knowledge about Devils and some other cultures, since they've adopted systems somewhat similar to ours."

Bassaym nodded and brought out a notebook, scratching out a line of writing...alongside what looked to be a half-page of notes.

"Whoah, that's a lot of questions you've got there, Bassaym-kun."

The Campione's face spoke of dry amusement.

"Well, as this first class just definitively proved...I've got a _lot_ of review and study to catch up on. And that's just the mundane shit."

"Terrance-san, may I see you for a moment?"

The Godslayer's eyebrow twitched.

"Well...speak of the Devil, and all that."

"I don't think she would appreciate that comparison, Terrance-san..."

Promptly ignoring Kiba's wry comment Bassaym marched up to the Angel, doing his best to ignore the stares he was receiving and fighting off the feeling that he was walking to the gallows.

"Sooo...what can I do for you, Ephemera-sensei?"

The Angel must have seen the apprehension on Bassaym's face since she offered a reassuring smile, calmly saying, "I'm not here to belittle you, Terrance-san...but I couldn't help but notice your test."

"Err...yeah. It's been awhile since I've ever actually done anything math-related...I think I'm in trouble?"

Ephemera merely giggled, playfully raising a finger to her chin and making a show of thinking hard.

"Hmm...weeeelllll...how would you feel about being tutored by me every Friday for a few hours~?"

Bassaym blinked.

"You...you can do that?"

The Angel offered a friendly wink, cheerily stating, "Of course I can, I'm a teacher, remember? And no offense, but you look as if you could use a remedial lesson or three."

" _...Ouch, hit the nail on the head there..."_

Setting aside his wounded pride Bassaym merely nodded, replying, "I'll take you up on that offer then, Ephemera-sensei. Should I meet you at your office then?"

"That will do nicely, Terrance-san. I'll see you then~!"

With that the Angel happily moved on to her next class, Bassaym softly sighing to himself before heading back to his seat, briefly confused at the bevy of glares he was receiving from the rest of the students.

"You work fast, Terrance-san."

He raised an eyebrow at Kiba's words, asking, "What do you mean by that?"

"Many a student has wanted to be privately tutored by Ephemera-sensei ever since she started working here. You're the first to succeed and you weren't even trying."

Tomoe was merely giggling at the perplexed expression on the Godslayer's features, Tsubasa chuckling before advising, "Try not to seduce our resident Angel, would you, oh Demon King? Otherwise the student body might just decide to crucify you. She's _very_ popular here..."

As Bassaym looked around the room-noting that many of the glares _did_ in fact speak of potential violence-he heaved out a defeated sigh.

" _I was thinking this earlier...but was school always this intense?"_

* * *

Classes had gone...ok?

Things like science and other classes that built off of prior learning had been _awful_ , while the more artsy classes had been perfectly fine.

" _I guess I'm going to need as much help from Ephemera-sensei as I can possibly get...great, she's probably going to think I'm a total moron..."_

Setting aside those morose thoughts as he knocked on the door to the student council room Bassaym was greeted by silence...and another bout of silence as he knocked a bit harder.

" _Soooo...is no one home? Crud, I guess I'll...just..."_

The Godslayer furrowed his brow, instincts tingling as he slowly gazed around the seams of the door, one of his Authorities nagging him as it sensed something strangely familiar-

-and he promptly smirked as his arm snapped backwards, grabbing a small wrist attached to a dainty hand...that had been about to pin a sticky note that read 'kick me' on it to his back.

"Sorry, I've had _that_ one pulled on me a time too many to fall for it. Not a bad try though, I bet any other person that isn't me wouldn't have had the slightest idea."

Bassaym turned around, meeting the sleepy gaze of a rather beautiful girl that was decked out in attire that wouldn't have seemed out of place on a Greek-themed _Dia de los Muertos_ celebration, being a light blue dress that left her astonishingly pale skin exposed from the shoulder and thigh downwards-aside from black inscriptions with gold trim adorning her flesh like tribal inscriptions-her dark blue hair done in a long braid.

And, perhaps most importantly, a puffed out cheek and mildly irritated expression adorning her features.

"Aww...I was hoping I would get you! How cool would it be if I could say that I pranked a Campione?"

Bassaym chuckled, instantly deciding that he liked this girl.

"So you know what I am, huh? I guess that leaves me at something of a disadvantage, seeing as how I don't know what-or who-you are. Although..."

Openly appraising the grinning girl-who didn't seem to mind his searching gaze one bit-Bassaym nodded to himself before saying, "The smell of death, the attire...you're a Grim Reaper, aren't you? Greek in origin?"

The girl merely offered a thumbs-up, a lopsided smile on her cute features as she responded, "Right on the money, Campione-san. And my name is Bennia, Grim Reaper extraordinaire at your service!"

"And you can just call me Bassaym or Terrance, Bennia-san. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance! If you don't mind me asking, is the student council in right now? I was planning on meeting them..."

The blue-haired girl gave a look of practiced nonchalance, idly replying, "Weeellll...you see-"

"H-hurry! We have to stop her before...she..."

Bassaym raised an eyebrow as Momo and Reya skidded around the corner, panic plain to see as they noticed the duo standing in the corridor.

...More specifically, at the sticky note Bassaym was holding in his hand, Bennia standing innocently nearby.

Naturally, they assumed the worst.

"M-m-my deepest apologies, Terrance-san! I tried to get Bennia-chan to stop, but once she knew you were here she wouldn't be dissuaded from going through with her scheme and she was so _fast-"_

Momo continued to desperately explain and apologize for actions Bassaym wouldn't have really cared about had it even succeeded in the first place and was about to placate her...but a twisted thought entered his brain upon meeting Bennia's equally mischievous gaze, the duo grinning manically before schooling their features into ones befitting their roles.

"What is the meaning of this, Hanakai-san?!"

Roughly grabbing the Grim Reaper's arm and dragging her forward-the girl careful to hide her mirth and instead appearing terrified-Bassaym pitched his voice to be deep and intimidating, scowling fiercely as the two girls quailed before his-entirely faked-rage.

"I come here to meet you and discuss things in peace and what do I find? Some _jester_ playing a _joke_ on me! Is this anyway to treat a guest, _especially_ after the debacle that was this morning?!"

Momo and Reya seemed to be on the verge of a heart attack as the white-haired girl stammered, "W-w-w-well, I, umm...m-m-my apologies?"

" _Apologies?!_ As if apologies are good enough...to...pfft, hah hah!"

The two student council members blinked at the sudden fit of giggles from the Campione and Grim Reaper...before comprehension dawned on them that they had been the butt of a joke.

"Heh heh heh! You should have seen your faces, Momo-chan, Reya-chan! You were this close to-"

*THWACK!*

"-ow! Ok, ok! Maybe I went a little to far but you don't have to-not in the face, _not in the face!"_

The two girls very well couldn't punish a Campione...so they settled for Bennia instead.

* * *

"Sooo...sorry about that. It's just been awhile since I've pulled any practical jokes and got caught up in the moment."

The four of them had moved inside the student council room after the Grim Reaper had been suitably smacked around the head enough for Momo and Reya to calm down.

...The glares they were sending at the seated duo was enough to make Bassaym nervous anyway, seeing as how they seemed to be channeling Sitri-san's laser-like stare.

" _...Or maybe they're just unhappy that Bennia-san decided to sit on my lap, for whatever reason. They probably think it's disrespectful or something along those lines."_

Which had been something of a surprise to the Godslayer, that the Grim Reaper would do so. He'd barely been seated for more than a few seconds before the girl had floated into the crook of his legs, making herself at home before tenderly rubbing the bruise on her forehead.

Not that he would have minded-if a little caught off guard by the suddenness of the action-but the girl had started to kick her legs back and forth after a few moments, causing a tight and cute rear to grind onto his abdomen.

He'd decided focusing his attention elsewhere was the best solution to avoid any unintentional 'pokings'...never mind that another one of his Authorities tended to react to things like that.

"...It's bad enough having to deal with Bennia-chan, Terrance-san. We don't need _another_ unrelenting prankster loose on the school."

Bassaym awkwardly scratched the back of his head, chuckling lightly as he replied, "Well, in the interest of transparency...I kinda like to play jokes?"

Two despairing gazes met the Godslayer's own, the Campione relenting after a moment and offering, "Tell you what, seeing as how I'll no doubt be a constant headache for you two to deal with...how about I offer you a favor in exchange?"

Both girls blinked in surprise, Momo cautiously asking, "A favor?"

"Yup. If this morning's confrontation is any indicator the presence of a Campione carries weight among your race, correct?"

"Yes..."

Bassaym grinned.

"Well how about this? If you ever need to have something done quick or get someone off your back, feel free to use my title as you will. Seems a fair trade, right?"

Judging by the way both Momo and Reya's eyes lit up in excitement Bassaym began to wonder if maybe it wasn't _too_ good of a deal...maybe he should have offered something else?

" _Ah well...too late now."_

Calming themselves Momo rapidly cleared her throat, saying, "Well you desired to know more about this academy, correct? Is there anything in particular you wish to know?"

"Well...a little bit of everything, if I'm being honest. I only know the bare bones of the Supernatural side of things and I'd like to rectify that."

Bassaym tried to ignore the sudden feeling of impending doom as both girls evilly smirked-Bennia just shivered-and they promptly slammed a pile of books retrieved from a nearby shelf onto the desk.

"Well, since you want to learn, Terrance-san, we'll make _certain_ you know everything you need to~!"

The 8th Campione swallowed nervously, whispering to Bennia, "They're doing this as a form of roundabout payback for our prank earlier, aren't they?"

The Grim Reaper glumly nodded, voice morose as she grumbled, "They _totally_ are...and I can't leave, Momo-chan will just report me to Sona-chan and then I'll _really_ be in for it..."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Bennia-san...or can I call you chan?"

With the air of comrades facing the gallows the Reaper replied, "Chan it is, Bassaym-kun. I'll be sure to guide your soul with the utmost care to the afterlife."

"Much appreciated."

* * *

Issei and Koneko-alongside Kunou, Lilith and Chiaki-knocked on the door to the student council room, the only boy present asking the group, "So do you think they're still here, or are we too late? I didn't think the Kendo club would be so aggressive this year..."

His words were met with a round of glares from all present-minus the perpetually stoic Lilith-although Koneko and Kunou were more pouting than they were judging.

"...If Issei-senpai wants to see breasts, he can just ask me..."

"Err, well, you see, Koneko-chan..."

"...What?"

The boy was sweating bullets as he gazed at the white-haired girl's more... _modest_ assets.

" _I mean, yah, she grows up to have a HUGE rack but...not really there yet?"_

"...You were thinking I have small boobs, weren't you?"

Her tone was cold enough to make absolute zero seem toasty and Issei was saved from imminent physical violence only by the door being swung open by a beaming Reya.

"Oh, come on inside, everyone! Terrance-san is still here, you're right on time!"

Issei quickly strode inside the room, the rest following as Chiaki whispered to Kunou, "What do you _see_ in him? H-he's so... _bestial_."

The Princess of Kyoto blushed, embarrassedly replying, "W-well...there's nothing wrong with a little lust...and he's actually a very nice person!"

Chiaki just sighed and turned her attention to the rest of the room-

-before almost stumbling as she caught sight of Bassaym.

The Campione had a distant, shell-shocked expression as he balanced a stack of heavy looking tomes in his arms...and a girl was sprawled across his lap with all the grace of a sickly cat.

"E-eh?! Bennia-chan?! What are you doing on Terrance-san's lap?!"

The Reaper, with a similar expression to Bassaym, met Chiaki's eyes and dully replied, "Oh, hey, Chiaki-chan...so much... _knowledge..."_

The Kitsune just blankly stared at the duo, fighting down the sudden surge of jealousy she felt.

" _H-how did she manage to claim a spot on his lap so quickly?! I wanted to do that!"_

…

" _O-oh no! I-I'm turning into a scarlet woman! I just met Terrance-san a few hours ago, what's wrong with me?! Gah! I was criticizing Kunou for liking the Red Dragon Emperor unconditionally, now I'm doing the same thing! And why did it have to be_ Bennia-chan?! _Now things are going to be_ so _awkward!"_

Oblivious to the girl's internal strife Bassaym glanced over, expression clearing as he said, "Nice to see you again, Chiaki-san!"

"H-huh? O-oh, yes! I mean, it's good to see you too, Terrance-san! Lovely weather we're having today, isn't it?"

"Umm...sure?"

…

" _GAAAHHH! What kind of lame attempt at conversation was that?! I'm so bad at thiiiissss!"_

While everyone else was awkwardly shuffling at the horrendous attempt at small talk-and Chiaki was mentally berating herself-no one noticed Bennia curiously glance between the two...and smile a smile that promised no end of _horribly_ embarrassing teasing.

"Sooo...anyway, we're here now!"

Issei's brave attempt at restarting conversation snapped everyone out of their dazes, Bennia inwardly cackling at the promise of mischief before she smiled innocently, happily stating, "Hi there, Oppai Dragon-sama! Have you gotten any of your girls pregnant yet?"

There were a round of coughs and sputters from those present, Koneko and Kunou blushing madly while Bassaym just raised an eyebrow in surprise at the variety of reactions.

"B-B-Bennia-chan! That kind of talk isn't allowed in the student council room!"

Momo's indignant shout merely caused the Reaper to roll her eyes.

"Okaaaayyy...sheesh, everyone has all their panties in a knot today...probably why I don't wear any~!"

Another round of facepalms echoed across the room, Bassaym glancing at the area where Bennia's rear had been rubbing against him for the past hour.

" _...I guess all those books talking about how Devils and quite a few Supernatural races are super open about sex stuff was spot on..."_

"M-moving on! Hyoudou-san, you came here to hear more about Campione and their powers, as well as relation to the Supernatural, correct?"

"Yes, Hanakai-kaichou!"

The white-haired girl nodded before turning to Bassaym, asking, "If it's not too much to ask, Terrance-san, could you perhaps regale us with as much information as you can about your status as a Campione? I'll attempt to fill in any blanks in regards to our side of the story."

"Works for me. Seems only fair considering the... _excess_ of information you've given me to read through."

A brief smirk appeared on both Momo and Reya's faces at Bassaym's dry tone, the Campione briefly shifting in his seat-Bennia grinning at the motion-before stating, "So, where should I-"

"Eep!"

"-begin?"

Bassaym blinked in shock, as Bennia had swiftly reach out and pulled Chiaki into the Godslayer's lap alongside herself, the Kitsune and Reaper now occupying one leg and a fair portion of his waist apiece.

Needless to say, Chiaki was frozen stiff in horrified embarrassment, even as she tried to ignore the admittedly comfortable sensation of the Campione's body pressed up against her own.

Bennia was just shaking in a poorly concealed attempt to hide her mirth, the rest of the gathered crowd eventually just deciding to go with the flow...although Issei couldn't help but flash Bassaym an approving thumbs-up, mouthing, 'I approve'!

" _...This academy is a damn loony bin. And I'm actually_ enjoying _that. Guess that makes me King of the Crazies...and the other guy sure changed his tune about me being a fake Harem King or whatever..."_

Heaving a sigh and-resigned to the fact that his life was about to become _far_ more hectic-Bassaym leaned back in his seat, trying to move past the fact that he had two incredibly attractive young ladies straddling his lap and asked, "So where do you want me to start?"

* * *

 **For such a (relatively) small crossover section this story got a surprising amount of follows and stuff.  
**

 **Color me surprised.**

 **...Does surprise have a color? Probably bright neon-vomit green, if I had to guess. A good surprise will leave you gasping for air and so will prolonged exposure to that nightmarish shade of rainbow.**


	3. Meet the Clubs!

Ch 3: Meet the Clubs!

"Perhaps you could explain to Hyoudou-san what exactly a Campione is? His circumstances as a Devil have left him with scant opportunity to truly study up on the myriad of powers that walk the realms…a situation only made worse by his less than enthusiastic attempts to rectify such a situation."

"Hey, I do plenty of studying! It's just all of you on the student council have these insane standards! Even Saji has been turning to the Dark Side, he's earning 80's and 90's on all his tests now!"

Bassaym decided to ignore the interplay-an action that he could see becoming habit rather quickly-and instead thoughtfully hummed to himself.

"I don't mind starting there. Although bear in mind most of this knowledge is probably tainted with my own bias, or made from my own conjectures. And you'd be surprised how many different interpretations of the title and powers of a 'Godslayer' there are, even among our extended family…"

Issei cocked his head at that, confusedly asking, "Soooo…maybe try to generalize?"

A snort from the 8th Devil King.

"I'm going to _have_ to. Long story short a Campione is a normal, unassuming Human who-through either great skill or great luck-has killed a Heretic God. Heretic Gods are abstract thoughts and beliefs given form, immortal beings who's personas and powers can change alongside Humanity's perception of them. These manifestations occasionally rebel against a new or altered understanding of them and appear in our world, or are summoned by complicated and often expensive means."

Bassaym's expression turned cold, surprising all present as they had only ever seen him be friendly or at least non-aggressive, even when they had been harassing him at the school gates.

"A Heretic God only has one goal if they willingly incarnate. Punish those who dare to forget or alter their legends. Brainwashing, torture, rape, massacres, widespread calamities…these sociopathic deities don't care who or what gets in their way, only acting according to the 'Curse of Madness' that afflicts them upon their incarnation, a state of affairs since the first Gods ever existed."

All shifted uncomfortably at the sheer disgust and hatred that radiated from the young man…before he let out a heavy sigh, his mood returning to a more peaceable one.

"Getting back to the Campione…we were once Humans who took down these Heretic beings, more often than not dying in the process. But some undetermined amount of time ago, the Goddess Pandora created a ritual that allowed that Human to return to life, now granted a portion of that God's power. We become stronger, faster, have access to unnatural levels of raw magic power…it's an extensive list, but suffice to say we become something along the lines of a Superhuman."

Issei had been nodding along with Bassaym's explanation until now, cocking his head-while absentmindedly petting Koneko, who had placed herself in his lap-before suddenly asking, "Wait, what's the difference between a normal God and a Heretic one? And what do you mean by a portion of their power? Is that those Authorities Hanakai-kaichou was talking about?"

"The difference between them? The 'Supernatural' Gods are…well, for lack of a better word, 'real'. They're singular beings who aren't beholden to any Human ideal and can make decisions or change their personality outside of what people think of them. Most importantly, they can actually die, permanently. Heretic Gods _can't._ Destroy the Heretic Divinity in this realm and they merely return to the Domain of Immortality from whence they came, free to return whenever their will is strong enough or they are summoned."

Bassaym paused for a moment, surprised to see most of the gathered students-aside from Lilith, surprise surprise-somewhat downcast.

"Is…something wrong?"

It was Chiaki who carefully replied, "Well, it just seems so… _futile_. You're fighting an enemy that can't ever really be defeated, it sounds like. Isn't that…saddening?"

Bassaym cocked his head at the Kitsune, caught off guard by her question-

-before he darkly chuckled.

"On the contrary. I _welcome it."_

Another round of wary stares were sent his way, the Campione noticing that and quickly changing the subject with, "On the matter of Authorities…an Authority is a portion of the Heretic God's legend ripped from their being and gifted to us by Pandora's ritual. These Authorities form the core of our strength, indomitable powers matched only by that of other Gods. They can be practically anything, from simple effects like the ability to control lightning all the way to the bizarre, such as being able to travel through time and history. Just bear in mind an Authority often warps or alters itself into a form that suits the Godslayer it answers to, giving it special conditions or effects."

Issei gave a low whistle, noting, "Wow, so these 'Authorities' are kinda like Longinus Sacred Gears, right?"

Bassaym paused for a moment before rapidly flipping through the many books he had stacked next to him, alighting upon a specific term before replying, "Huh. That's not a bad analogy. Just bear in mind that an Authority cannot be taken from it's wielder, unlike a Sacred Gear. And an Authority has to be _earned_ , it isn't something you are merely born with. Other than that, I think it's a fair comparison."

Setting aside the tome Bassaym turned to Momo, asking, "If you don't mind me asking, Hanakai-san…what is your species' view on Campione? While I know we tend to keep out of each other's business-different areas of influence and all that-I imagine there's been conflict or alliances in the past."

Momo nodded, carefully replying, "My apologies in advance, Terrance-san, but I'll confess that the exact details and history of the Campione and Supernatural aren't well known to me. All I _can_ say is that Godslayers are considered…something of a boogey-man among the older generation of Devils, beings that are viewed with fear, respect and no amount of superstition, due to the constantly shifting numbers and membership of the Godslayers."

Bassaym sighed, muttering, "Great, so much for being on good terms then…"

"You would probably be better off asking Sona-san or Gremory-san if you're interested in information like that, or perhaps Ephemera-sensei. Those two are the heirs to important Devil families and Ephemera-sensei is highly placed in Heaven."

"I'll do that then."

The room yet again fell to silence before Issei slowly asked, "So...can you tell us what sort of Authorities you have, Terrance-san?"

The young man merely chuckled, glibly replying, "Sorry, but that's information I like to keep close to the chest. Besides, I'm here to complete my education, not fight."

He cast a despondent gaze at the stack of books 'gifted' to him.

"...A _lot_ of education."

The two girls of the student council chuckled at his dry delivery before announcing, "While I apologize for having to cut this meeting short, Terrance-san, I have a fair deal of other work to begin. If you wish, I can ask Sona-kaichou and Gremory-san to contact you at your earliest convenience and they can give you more in-depth knowledge about the Campione's history with our species."

"That's no problem at all, Hanakai-san, Kusaka-san. I appreciate you taking the time to explain things to me regardless and would happily speak with your superiors as soon as possible...and thanks for the miniature library, I guess."

Both girls smirked...and the moment stretched.

…

…

"Umm...are either of you going to get up?"

Chiaki turned an alarming shade of red and leapt to her feet as if burned, the Kitsune bowing her head and rapidly saying, "M-m-my apologies, I, um...forgot I was doing so?"

Bennia was far more open in her response, merely crossing her arms and snuggling into the Campione's chest, smirking as she announced, "Don't wanna."

"Bennia-san? Please get off the Godslayer's lap."

The Reaper turned to Momo, flashing a grin and asking, "Oh~? And how are you gonna make me do that?"

Momo didn't bat an eye.

"I'll tell our King that you've been painting her favorite chess set a different color every week while she's been gone."

Bennia was on her feet in record time, Bassaym fighting down the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

" _Yeah...this place is_ definitely _insane."_

* * *

"Hey, Terrance-san, have you decided on whether you want to join any clubs or not?"

Bassaym gave Issei a questioning look as they left the student council room, Koneko and Kunou claiming the boy's arms as Lilith just bemusedly stared at the duo.

"What kind are offered here? I wouldn't mind taking a look around, now that you mention it."

The boy beamed, quickly explaining, "We've got all sorts! There's the kendo club, the chess club, the animal rescue club, the-"

*RING*

Issei's explanation was cut off as his phone rang, prompting him to give it a confused look as he glanced at the display-

"Oh crap! Koneko-chan, we're supposed to be at the ORC for initiation day! Sorry, Terrance-san, but we've gotta go!"

Bassaym just waved a hand, replying, "No worries, I'll just take a look around myself. Catch you later?"

"Heck yeah! I'll have Bennia-san send me your number later and we can hang out!"

Bassaym grinned, looking forward to the prospect of actual friendship-

"We'll compare our favorite pornos, decide on the best voice actress is-OW! Koneko-chan, why?!"

The Godslayer just sighed as the white-haired girl mercilessly twisted the boy's fingers with a pout on her face.

" _And just why, exactly, did I expect anyone normal at this school?"_

"Er, anyway! See you later, Terrance-san!"

With that the boy ran off, Koneko following in his wake...followed shortly afterwards by Kunou and Lilith, albeit the Dragon was moving at a far more sedate pace.

"K-Kunou?! W-wait up, I'm supposed to-"

"I'll be fine! You show Terrance-san around the different clubs!"

"EEEHH?!"

Bennia-from where she was lazily floating overhead in random orbits-snickered before playfully saying, "Eheh heh, looks like you get to show your crush around, Chiaki-chan~..."

The Kitsune promptly blushed crimson while Bassaym made a point of staring intently at a blank wall.

"B-Bennia-chan, don't be so crass! And it's my duty to watch over Kunou, so, er..."

Evidently losing her train of thought the girl fell silent, Bennia just watching with a knowing smirk.

"Well...I don't mind it if you go after your friend, Chiaki-san. It sounds like you have some kind of responsibility over her?"

Bennia-smelling an opportunity-floated downwards and draped herself over Bassaym's shoulders, smirking as she said, "Yeah, Chiaki-chan. You go run after your Princess, _I'll_ show Campione-kun around the campus...maybe even that special spot behind the gym storage unit-"

"Y-you'll do no such thing!"

Chiaki inwardly smacked herself for being so bold and confrontational, quickly rallying with a cough to clear her throat.

"What I mean is, you-an established prankster-can't be trusted to give Bassaym-san a proper tour! I'll come along to ensure that he knows the correct version of events."

" _Yes! That sounded good, right? Both professional and authoritative?"_

Bennia had a different train of thought.

" _She's SO transparent about wanting to get to know him."_

Bassaym merely coughed-feeling a _bit_ awkward-and somewhat sheepishly asked, "While I don't mind that at all...is it alright if I call you Chiaki-chan? It seems like both fate-and our peers-are intent on making sure we spend as much time as possible with each other..."

Had her ears been exposed, they would have been standing straight up in shock.

"T-t-that is perfectly alright with me, Bassaym-san! I-in return, may I call you Bassaym-kun?"

The Godslayer grinned, offering a hand as he replied, "I would be all too happy if you would, Chiaki-chan. And sorry about never asking you this earlier, but what's your last name?"

"Oh! It's Julieanne, Chiaki Julieanne."

She quickly put her tiny palm in Bassaym's own larger one, briefly indulging in the warm and pleasant sensation of the handshake.

" _Is...is this flirting? Am I flirting?! N-no, of course not! This is just being normal and friendly!"_

The two released their clasped hands while the Kitsune puffed out her smallish chest, happily stating, "Then follow me, Bassaym-kun! It would be my pleasure to show you around the school in greater detail!"

Chuckling, the Godslayer offered a dip of his head before replying, "Then I leave things to you, Chiaki-sama."

The girl brightly smiled at the friendly interaction, spun on her heel to begin the tour-

-and gave a yelp of panic as Bennia stuck out her foot, tripping her mid stride.

" _Heh heh...thank me later, Chiaki-chan. This is sure to get Campione-kun's imagination and libido churning~!"_

It was an accepted fact that the Kuoh academy female uniform had a dangerously short skirt. And it was an accepted-if hotly contested-fact that no matter _how_ many complaints were brought before the administration the uniform never really changed.

It was this fact that afforded Bassaym a clear view of Chiaki's underwear as she fell flat on her face, sky-blue panties covering a shapely and cute butt before he blushed and averted his eyes.

" _Yup. This place is insane."_

…

" _Oh well, at least crazy looks good._ That's _a view I'm not going to forget anytime soon."_

* * *

It had taken Chiaki a few minutes to get over her unintentional flashing of Bassaym-and no shortage of violent pinching of a certain Grim Reaper's cheeks-before the trio had gotten underway.

"So what kind of clubs might you be interested in joining, Bassaym-kun?"

The Godking thoughtfully tapped his lips before replying, "Not sure. A lot of them sound interesting though. Are either of you in clubs, Bennia-chan, Chiaki-chan?"

The Grim Reaper gave a negligent wave of her hand as she continued to float through the air-Bassaym was assuming she was doing something to keep herself hidden, on account of the general lack of people gawking at her-and lazily said, "Nah, I'm more the one that goes around causing trouble for the clubs, if you know what I mean~!"

"Funnily enough, I do."

Chiaki puffed out a cheek and glared at petite girl, admonishing her with, "You know, Bennia-chan, if you would just put _half_ the effort you do into pranking into your studies, you would be an ace student!"

"But then I would half the time I have to mess with people! That's no fun!"

"The fact that you're idea of fun is making other people miserable or inconveniencing them is hardly anything to bemoan the loss of!"

Bassaym chuckled and bemusedly asked, "I'm sensing some history here, have you two known each other for a while?"

The Kitsune sighed and dryly explained, "Just a few months, actually. My master attended the primer school for Kuoh and knew Hyoudou-san from past events. From there I became familiar with Gremory-san and Sitri-san's Peerages, including Bennia-chan."

The Reaper gave a Cheshire grin and began circling the other girl in playful orbits.

"And _I_ was her first girlfriend for a few months~!"

Silence fell as Bassaym blinked at the two in surprise, Chiaki slowly turning a hitherto unknown shade of red that would have made strawberrys jealous.

"B-B-B-Bennia?! Y-you said that would be between us!"

The blue-haired girl cackled merrily and hugged herself, obviously milking the situation for all it was worth.

"Ahh, my poor, lonely Chiaki-chan...so serious, so loyal...so much so that she didn't want to confess to her master and cause a rift to form between them-"

Chiaki made a wild grab for Bennia and missed.

"-but in her darkest hour of confused adolescence, in swooped Bennia! And since Bennia was such a nice and 'friendly' Grim Reaper, she happily dated the cute little Chiaki and made sweet, tender-"

"NOOOO!"

With a herculean leap the Kitsune tackled the Reaper to the ground, one hand covering her mouth while she frantically looked around to the blankly staring Bassaym, unshed tears causing her eyes to water as she hysterically sobbed, "I-it was a _phase_ , Bassaym-kun! Just a phase, I'm not a degenerate who went behind her master's back in a clandestine relationship!"

...Bennia took the opportunity to make a very clear, _very_ explicit 'scissoring' motion with her hands and fingers, causing Chiaki to let loose one final whimper of resignation.

Bassaym had to take a moment to both process the _heavily_ erotic image that the Reaper painted for him and then file it away for later 'perusal' before shaking his head, crouching next to a Kitsune that looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown.

Listening to his instincts-which as a Godslayer had never lead him astray-Bassaym reached out and gently rubbed Chiaki's head, right about where her ears would be if they were exposed.

To his relief, that action seemed to go a long way in causing the girl to relax a bit.

"Your secret is safe with me, Chiaki-chan. And trust me, I don't think any less of you for having feelings that may or may not have ended up being true or just the result of hormones. I'm not much older than you and I can vividly remember puberty...Hell, one could argue I'm _still_ going through it. So no worries!"

A great deal of tension left the Kitsune's body at the 8th Campione's words, said Campione then looking at Bennia with no shortage of exasperation that felt oddly natural, considering the fact that they had met scant hours ago.

"And can you stop trying to give your friend a heart attack? Please?"

The Reaper rolled her eyes and muttered what sounded like 'Okkkkaaayyy'.

It was hard to tell, seeing as how Chiaki was still holding her mouth shut.

Nonetheless the violet-eyed girl got off the amber-eyed one, Bassaym asking, "So obviously the whole girlfriend thing didn't work out...but you still seem pretty close regardless."

Chiaki nodded, now appearing shy as she explained, "Well, I didn't really feel _that_ way about Bennia-chan, at least not entirely, but she was really nice anyway and I could always talk to her, so..."

The Reaper jumped upwards and glomped the Yokai in an enormous hug, happily stating, "So we stayed the best of friends!"

Bassaym and Chiaki smiled-

"With benefits~!"

"YOU ARE THE ABSOLUTE WORST!"

* * *

"If she's in right now, I should be able to introduce you to probably one of the more 'normal' friends I have, Bassaym-kun...maybe the _only_ normal one."

"I resent the implications of that!"

Bassaym chuckled and playfully nudged an indignant Bennia, stating, "It was less implied than it was boldly stated."

He received a few good-natured pokes in the ribs for that comment.

Politely knocking on the door of a shed that resided near the outskirts of the campus-which bordered what seemed to be a small park-Chiaki announced, "Miyo-chan! Are you in there?"

"Chiaki-chan? Come on in!"

At the soft voice that answered the Kitsune strolled inside, happy smile on her face as Bennia and Bassaym followed.

"Hi, Miyo-chan! Oh, are you the only one here right now?"

The newly named Miyo-chan turned around from where she was crouched on the floor, smiling up at the Kitsune before cheerily saying, "It's good to see you, Chiaki-chan, Bennia-chan...and who is this with you?"

Bassaym felt his eyes widen slightly as he beheld the girl before him. Long, pale-white hair styled into twintails while smooth, alabaster skin framed an extremely beautiful face, all soft features and gentle curves. But easily the most striking thing about the girl was her eyes, mismatched orbs of bright turquoise and soft yellow that positively sparkled with reflected light.

" _Sweet Jesus, it really does seem to be the case that everyone on this campus is some kind of divine beauty. I better start putting an ice pack in my lunch or I'll have to walk over hunched most of the time..."_

Snapping himself out of those thoughts, the 8th Campione suddenly realized the snow-haired girl was staring at him with a bit of suspicion and discomfort, her nose flaring slightly as if she was _smelling_ him.

"Oh, this is Bassaym Terrance! He's a new 3rd year student and one of my, well...friends? Yes, he's a friend!"

Miyo didn't seem to hear her as she just warily edged away from the boy, eyes rapidly darting between her friends and the unfamiliar stranger that was giving off a bad vibe, much like a nervous cat would.

Bassaym was just starting to feel unwanted when Bennia seemed to catch why Miyo was being so quiet, snickering before telling the other girl, "You can relax, Miyo-chan~! Campione-kun here is a pretty swell guy!"

Mismatched eyes blinked, body stiffening up in sudden fright.

"C-Campione?! _H-him?!"_

Quietly sighing to himself as Chiaki winced at Miyo's obvious fright, Bassaym made to speak-

"Yup~! And get this, Chiaki-chan is _super_ in love with him already! And he tried to hide it, but I _totally_ saw him get all flustered and embarrassed when he saw her panties, so he feels the same way~!"

-and instead choked on air, an action reciprocated by the Kitsune in question.

Miyo just blinked in confusion, a great deal of her tension vanishing as she asked, "...Is that true?"

Chiaki regained her wits and shouted, "NO! I mean, it _did_ happen, but that's not what happened!"

Bassaym was resigned to merely pinching the bridge of his nose, realizing that asking his newfound Grim Reaper friend to hold back on the innuendo and jokes was going to be like asking water to not be wet.

"Bennia-chan is just...being her usual self, Miyo-san. If you don't mind me asking, what kind of club do you run here?"

While still seeming somewhat tense, the girl nonetheless replied, "This is the Animal Rescue and Shelter club, Campione-sama. I mostly take care of animals that are either homeless before giving them to a proper shelter or nursing them back to health, if they are injured...there used to be four other members, but three graduated and one decided to not rejoin, so..."

Miyo's heterochromic eyes suddenly widened, her voice frantic and apologetic as she said, "O-oh, forgive my rambling, Campione-sama! I doubt you would be interested in such...a..."

Her words trailed off as Bassaym suddenly frowned, walking past the now wary girl with purpose in his stride.

"...Is there something wrong with this little guy?"

Chiaki and Bennia edged around Miyo so they could get a look at what had drawn the Godslayer's attention...and were met with the sight of him crouched over a small calico kitten, swaddled in blankets and cautiously watching all of them.

Nervously swallowing, Miyo quietly explained, "Y-yes, Campione-sama...he doesn't like to put pressure on his front right paw, but I haven't been able to figure out why, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it. Y-you need not concern yourself over such a trivial matter, Campione-sama, I imagine that...you..."

All three girl's eyes widened as Bassaym's aura seemed to... _shift_ , for lack of a better word. And then, just because they weren't already transfixed enough, he began to make odd _chuff_ noises as he gently placed a hand in front of the kitten, the small creature immediately focusing it's gaze on him.

For a few seconds nothing happened-

-and then the little being darted froward, sinking it's teeth into the Campione's finger and drawing blood, Miyo stiffened in panic as she fully expected the Godslayer to grow angry at the kitten...and was left flabbergasted as the young man merely _smiled_ , creating a rumbling noise in his throat that sounded oddly similar to a purr, of all things, allowing the cat to continue it's hold on his digit.

A few more seconds passed in this manner, blood lightly trickling down the Godking's skin-

-and the kitten abruptly released it's hold, meowing softly before allowing Bassaym to gently pick it up and turn to a bewildered Miyo.

"He says he stepped on something sharp and it's still in his foot, likely why he won't put pressure on it. I'm paraphrasing, obviously, but that's the general gist of things. You have a pair of tweezers or something like that around here?"

While the white-haired girl _desperately_ wanted to ask just how Bassaym knew that, she held her tongue and instead retrieved a pair of stainless-steel tweezers with startling swiftness, returning to the Campione's side within an eyeblink.

"C'mon, Little guy, girls love a brave man~!"

Miyo giggled as Bassaym carefully picked up the kitten's injured leg, holding it out for her as she carefully eyes the kitten's pads...and scowled as she had to squint, her eyes-while restricted to a Human's level as part of her act-were rather awful compared to what she was used to.

"You don't have to hide behind your disguise, Miyo-san, I'm aware that... _quite_ a number of students here are of Supernatural origin."

Miyo only paused long enough to glance back at Bennia and Chiaki, the Reaper merely shrugging while the Kitsune let her ears and four tails spring outwards with obvious relief.

Following suit Miyo gave a brief shake of her body-as if working out a muscle kink-and a pair of snowy cat ears alongside two tails of the same color sprung outwards, her mismatched eyes narrowing into slits as she once more held out the pair of tweezers, far more sure in her movements than she was prior.

" _Ahh, there it is...and with a little yank-"_

Happily holding up the instruments with a light purr in her throat and a swish of her tails Miyo cheerfully announced, "Splinter removed! The poor thing must have steeped on a piece of rotted or broken wood..."

She deposited the tool and offending debris on a nearby tray, Bennia and Chiaki kneeling down as Bassaym set the kitten on his feet, the rescue gingerly setting weight on it's paw and taking a few tentative steps, quickly walking normally as it rubbed it's body against Bassaym's ankles, purring loudly as it did so.

Chuckling at the action and gently scratching the critter under it's chin the Godslayer turned to an openly curious Miyo, who's ears were swiveling and twitching in his direction, as if to get a reading on him from as many angles as possible.

" _That's_ way _too cute for her own good."_

Putting that thought aside the Devil King merely grinned and asked, "So, Yokai, I'm assuming? Nekomata?"

Feeling far more at ease than she was before Miyo jutted out a hip and placed her hand on it, one finger touching her chin in a faux contemplative gesture.

"Hmm...well you're close, Campione-sama~!"

Bassaym's eye twitched, quickly interjecting with, "Please, just Bassaym or Terrance is fine, I'm not sitting on a throne right now."

The Yokai easily nodded, replying, "Easy enough to do, Terrance-san. And I'm actually a Nekoshou, not a Nekomata."

"Nekoshou?"

Bennia glomped the catgirl in a hug and explained, "A Nekoshou is pretty much a super version of a Nekomata~! And that's not the only thing about Miyo-chan that's super, eh hehe~!"

Without missing a beat the Nekoshou slapped away Bennia's hands that had been crawling towards her decently sized bust, cocking her head in Bassaym's direction and asking, "If you don't mind me asking, Terrance-san...how did you know I was hiding my Yokai features? Just because there are many Supernatural people here didn't mean I was one of them. More importantly, how did you communicate so easily with that little one? As a Nekoshou I have something of a kinship with felines and he was being _most_ uncooperative..."

Bassaym seemed to debate something for a moment before shrugging, replying, "One of my Authorities has to do with animals. I can 'talk' to them as if I were conversing with a Human as a side-effect. That's how I was able to tell you-and Chiaki-chan-were different from Humans, your animal side was easy to discern."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than Bassaym's eyes widened, frantically adding, "Er, sorry! That came out wrong, I didn't mean to imply that you were animals! I, er...words fail me?"

While Chiaki didn't seem upset in the slightest-as a matter of fact, both she and Bennia seemed amused at Bassaym's frantic apologies-Miyo was just staring blankly at the Godking...and abruptly fell into a fit of giggles, holding her sides as she haltingly said, "T-there's no need to-heh heh-apologize, Terrance-san! I don't think we took offense!"

She regained control of her mirth and met the Godslayer's gaze, ears twitching happily and tails waving leisurely.

"So why did you, Bennia-chan and Chiaki-chan show up? Not that I'm complaining, but isn't this a bit out of your way?"

Bassaym sat himself on the edge of a counter, casually replying, "Well I'm actually thinking of joining a club. I don't have any responsibilities outside of school and I'm living on my own, so I have time. Not to mention I like animals and it sounds like you need members, so...would you mind if I joined?"

Miyo blinked in shock, frantically replying, "E-ehh?! Y-you want to join, Terrance-san?!"

"Sure do. Are you alright with that?"

"O-of course! That would be fantastic!"

Lost in excitement Miyo eagerly wrapped Bassaym's arm in her own, unintentionally pressing her assets against his limb as she asked, "So will you be able to attend everyday after classes? Are there certain hours you're unavailable? Do you know anyone else that may want to join?"

Caught off guard by the deluge of questions Bassaym could only blink, also distracted by the two soft mounds enveloping his forearm and pulling his brain in two separate directions.

...He missed the way Chiaki briefly scowled at the interaction-more specifically, _two_ interactions-and how her tails and ears bristled at the sight.

Naturally, Bennia didn't and immediately grinned as she saw an opportunity to create her own brand of mischief.

* * *

"Thank you again, Terrance-san! I look forward to seeing you the day after tomorrow! And good luck in your search for any other clubs...just so long as you don't forget that you signed up here first!"

Chuckling to himself the Campione leisurely waved, replying, "I won't, Miyo-san. Have a good day and take care."

The Nekoshou only slipped him a flirtatious wink as she skipped back inside the club room, Chiaki bristling-literally, as she still had her ears and tails exposed-at the interaction. Just because Miyo was her friend didn't give her permission to seduce her new friend right in front of her!

Deliberately raising the volume of her voice Chiaki stated, "So, _Terrance-san,_ is there any other club you would like to visit? I mean, since you're _obviously_ going to _so_ friendly with everyone you meet?"

Immediately recognizing that he must have offended her- _somehow_ -Bassaym quickly stated, "Are there perhaps any martial arts clubs? Sorry if this is cutting into your time, Chiaki-chan, I really do appreciate you showing me around."

The earnest reply caught the Kitsune off guard, her demeanor suddenly shy as she clasped her hands behind her back, eyes averted as she stammered out, "O-oh, i-it's no trouble at all, Bassaym-kun! And yes, there's a mixed martial arts club meeting just now a few buildings over. Let's go!"

Quickly grabbing his hand and yanking him forward the Kitsune moved forward at a rapid pace, eagerly explaining the layout of the campus as she went.

" _...She's_ so _easy",_ was Bennia's thought as she floated after them.

* * *

The sounds of an authoritative and domineering voice echoed throughout the dojo dedicated to the Mixed Martial Arts Club (or MMAC, as Chiaki had described to Bassaym), almost a dozen students sitting in a variety of positions as a young woman strode back-and-forth in front of them, raw energy and purpose in her motions.

"Some of you are beginners! Some of you are familiar with one art or another! Some of you may be masters! Allow me to disabuse you all of one notion that I no doubt believe you have! _This club means business._ In the changing rooms, in the sidelines, anywhere else in the campus! You may fraternize, chat, pursue whatever relationships you want! But in here? On this mat? _You will give your all!_ I do not tolerate slackers, nor goofers, nor fools, nor lazy sacks of flesh! Am I understood?!"

" **Yes, Ymmeri-san!"**

Bassaym raised an eyebrow as he watched the initiation with rapt attention, admiring the way it's obvious leader drew the gathering's attention.

...It made sense, considering the Draconic nature she was exuding.

" _Surprise surprise,_ another _Supernatural student. I'm starting to wonder if they make up the majority in here..."_

Or perhaps it was a simpler reason, said reason being that the girl was _very_ beautiful.

Long, dark-violet hair that almost bordered on midnight coloration stood in stark contrast to her pale skin, red eyes that straddled the line between being crimson and maroon while a bountiful chest that almost matched Ephemera's strained against her uniform.

She was quite eye-catching...and if the way Chiaki was slightly huddled behind the Godslayer, also rather terrifying.

"That's Ymmeri-san. She's the daughter of one of Dragon King Tannin's closest advisers and a full-blown Black Dragon who learned to take Human form at the young age of fifteen."

Chiaki carefully peeked around Bassaym's back.

"...And she's also _really_ scary..."

Bassaym thoughtfully hummed as he watched the woman stride to-and-fro, wrapping up her speech as she did so.

"I can see that. Those eyes of hers are certainly nothing to sneeze at..."

Upon walking into the dojo as Ymmeri had been delivering her 'welcoming' delivery, they'd been treated to a glance from the young woman who then proceeded as if nothing at all had occurred.

...At least, that was what an outsider would have thought. In the moment their eyes had met, Bassaym had been treated to the prospect of facing down a Dragon that had just taken a _very_ intense interest in him, Ymmeri's eyes flashing with what one could only call predatory glee.

" _Never a dull moment, it seems..."_

"That will be all for now. Return in two days time and be prepared for a grueling appraisal of your skills...or lack thereof."

With that the gathering was dismissed, all but two other students-a wild looking boy and disinterested girl-scurried out of the building, Ymmeri watching them for a second before boldly proclaiming, "Well, _Cazador_ _?_ Are you going to merely watch from afar or speak to me in person?"

Even as he felt Chiaki nervously gulp and try to huddle even further behind him, Bassaym couldn't help but smile.

" _Well well well, seems my reputation-_ _and nickname-_ _precedes me._ This _should be interesting..."_

Leisurely walking forward with a friendly smile on his face, Chiaki quietly following in his wake-Bennia having disappeared sometime when the two weren't looking-the duo approached Ymmeri, the two other students who had stayed behind startling at his sudden approach and obviously not as composed around a Godking as the Drake was.

Obediently taking his place between the two strangers, Ymmeri took a moment to stare down an unconcerned Bassaym, eventually announcing to the group, "Allow me to make one thing clear. I don't care who or _what_ you are-"

She shot a significant glare at Bassaym, who merely winked back.

"-in this club, _I_ make the rules. Ansel, as a werewolf I know you tend to respond to a pack leader. Try me, and I'll make sure you understand that I'm the Alpha here _very_ thoroughly _._ Are we clear?"

While the boy's face twisted in displeasure he nonetheless growled back, "Crystal."

Turning her gaze to the girl, she warned, "Morael, as a Fallen Angel I know your kind tend to be ambitious and power hungry. I welcome that drive, but direct that energy towards challenging my authority and I'll clip those wings of yours faster than you can say your prayers."

The girl merely shrugged, blandly replying, "Of course."

Ymmeri turned her head towards Bassaym.

" _And here we go._ _"_

The young woman took two deliberate steps towards the Campione, her height and proximity causing Bassaym to look up slightly in order to meet her gaze.

"Let's get one thing straight, _Godking_. I don't care _what_ kind of power you think you wield, what titles have been bestowed upon you. You are _not_ the leader of this club."

If she expected Bassaym to become angry or disagreeable, she was sorely disappointed as he merely nodded with a disarming smile. As a matter of fact, she seemed slightly thrown off her game as she awkwardly stood for a moment, eventually turning her gaze to a cowering Chiaki, dryly asking, "And you, Chiaki? Are you here to join, or merely as the Godslayer's attendant?"

Before Bassaym could interject the Kitsune hesitantly replied, "U-umm...attendant?"

Bassaym blinked in surprise at the answer while Ymmeri merely gave a dry exhalation.

"Well, I suppose he chose wisely in that regard..."

Chiaki blinked in open shock.

"Oh, erm...thank you?"

Ymmeri had already dismissed the Kitsune, telling her, "If you are not here to participate, _kindly_ remove yourself from the floor."

"R-right!"

Hastily complying with the Drake's command Bassaym was left to shake his head in exasperation, Ymmeri announcing, "Now that the more mundane peers of ours have left...shall we start practice in earnest? I'm curious where you all lie along the martial spectrum."

A moment passed before a vicious smirk came to the girl's beautiful features.

"You, Campione. You'll go first."

Bassaym couldn't hep the smile that came to his face at the openly challenging tone.

" _A_ _bout time I got a little exercise in. Let's see if this girl is all talk or as good as she implies she is~."_

The other three occupants of the dojo just gulped, noticing the charged atmosphere between the two, a single thought echoing through their minds.

" _ **I hope the dojo is still standing once they're done..."**_

* * *

 **It's the end of another chapter in which two new charatcers were introduced.  
**

 **You know what that means, right?**

 **Time for y'all to go look up some hentai. I'm simultaneously testing your dedication to no-nut-November and making up for the fact that I have shit drawing talent.**

 **For Miyo, on E-hentai look up _[Skyfish poco] Konekone Koneko_ , and my idea of what Miyo looks like is the white-haired beauty, obviously.  
**

 **For Ymmeri on Danbooru, use ID:1632808**

 **Happy searches, and may you all resist the bad influence that is me.**


	4. A New Home

Chapter 4: A New Home

The sound of rapid footsteps and scuffed shoes echoed throughout the dojo of Kuoh Academy alongside heavy breathing and the occasional *smack* noise of flesh hitting flesh.

Chiaki, Ansel and Morael were watching with wide eyes and bated breath as Bassaym and Ymmeri continued their lethal dance which had been going on for a good half-hour at this point.

Things had started off innocuously enough, with the two combatants swaying around the other and making tentative passes with their hands, getting a feel for the other's style.

And it was quite the eccentric mix, at that.

To their surprise Bassaym had alternated between Muay Thai, Krav Maga and Karate stances at will, coming at their club leader with full-bodied kicks, palm strikes, limb locks and flying elbows, demonstrating a proficiency with each art that-while not true mastery-was plenty enough to stand toe-to-toe with Ymmeri.

The Dragon girl herself was no slouch either, an inexorable and unstoppable tank that had taken far more blows than the Godslayer but kept coming regardless. Jujitsu and Southpaw boxing played to her obvious strengths, if the variety of injuries each was sporting was any indicator.

Bassaym had a bleeding scratch along his neck that had leaked onto his uniform and was sporting the beginnings of a black eye that would no doubt shape up to be a true shiner. Ymmeri had a busted and swollen lip, while a small trickle of blood leaked from her skull, despite the armored horns adorning her head.

...Did they forget to mention that part?

Because Ymmeri had quickly brought out the big guns after just a few minutes…

* * *

 _"So is this the extent of a Dragon's strength, Ymmeri-san? C'mon, I_ know _you have more power than_ this."

 _The black-haired beauty scowled and wiped the trickle of blood off her lip, an injury caused by a beautiful crescent kick that had caught her off guard and with her arms lowered._

" _You wish to see me fighting at a more dangerous level? Your funeral, Godking."_

 _Deliberately turning her back on Bassaym, Ymmeri swiftly unbuttoned and removed her shirt and bra-causing the 8_ _th_ _Campione to awkwardly cough as he averted his eyes, Chiaki puffing out her cheek from the sidelines-before ominously stating, "Don't blame me if you get burnt, Godslayer."_

 _Clad only in her skirt and leggings jet-black flames suddenly surrounded the girl's body, coalescing into armored scales and horns the color of midnight and darkest purple, her arms and legs turning into taloned appendages while a coiling tail burst from the base of her spine, gracefully swaying through the air as Ymmeri turned around to face her opponent._

 _While her collarbone, the valley between her breasts and navel were exposed all other portions of her flesh were armored and hardened, sharpened teeth now parting into a feral grin._

" _At your leisure, Godking~."_

 _The challenging and mocking tone caused Bassaym to smirk, slowly spreading his legs apart, crouching and bringing his arms up in front of his face, ready to start the fight in earnest._

" _Bring it,_ Senpai."

* * *

The ensuing twenty-five minutes had been non-stop brutality, Ymmeri's half-form providing her a significant boost in strength and durability, while Bassaym had seemingly come alive and started fighting in earnest, displaying a level of foresight and reaction speed that had seemed borderline precognicient at times.

Obviously, a Campione's vaunted instincts at work. In fact it was a testament to Ymmeri's skill that she hadn't been overwhelmed, holding her own and even scoring a few clean strikes.

The duo once again closed the distance, feral grins on each of their faces as they exchanged blows once more.

Bassaym threw himself into a flying leap, swinging his right leg forward to strike Ymmeri in the side-

-and contorted his waist midair, leg retracting and instead bringing an elbow downwards in a blow that would connect with the Dragon girl's skull.

Familiar with that kind of feint Ymmeri allowed her right arm to snap upwards and absorb the strike, knees buckling slightly before the Campione landed neatly, the two no more than a meter apart from each other.

Snapping his leg into two swift kicks Bassaym pushed Ymmeri back, the Drake tanking the hits without difficulty but giving ground regardless, subsequently being pushed against the dojo wall where the Godslayer began a ruthless series of elbow and knee strikes, a rotating flurry of attacks that battered and jostled Ymmeri, only her scaled legs and forearms keeping her upright.

For a few seconds the relentless series continued, Ymmeri only watching Bassaym like a hawk-

-when she suddenly snapped her leg forward, colliding with and stalling one of Bassaym's kicks, affording her a break and enough time to lock one of the Godslayer's elbow strikes beneath her arm.

"Got you."

"That's what you think."

Both combatant glared at one another for a moment-

-and two of the more hurtful blows of the entire fight were swiftly exchanged.

Bassaym thrust his open palm forward, striking Ymmeri directly in the center of her chest with a noticeable *THUMP* and causing the Drake to wheeze in surprise.

She responded in kind, her free arm snapping forward and impacting on the Campione's side with a sharp *CRACK* and forcing the young man to grunt and step backwards.

Both began to gasp for breath, Bassaym lightly touching his side and grinning.

"Heh, it's a good thing my bones are harder to break than most...otherwise I'd be breathing blood..."

Ymmeri finally managed a mangled breath, fixing the Godslayer with an angry glare.

"You're holding back."

Instead of being affronted at her accusatory tone Bassaym merely chuckled-wincing as he did so-before replying, "Yeah, well, so are you. Or is that the extent of a Black Dragon's power?"

A soft growl escaped Ymmeri's lips, eyes dangerously narrowing as the three observers fully expected the fight to resume-

-and with a quiet sigh the girl dropped her stance, midnight flames once more ensconcing her body and causing her Dragon features to dissipate, the young woman swiftly adorning her shirt and bra before anyone could get a clear look.

"We will have to pursue this matter at a later date, Devil King. Preferably in an environment that can withstand us using the full extent of our strength."

"Now _that_ is a plan I can get behind! What times do we meet, Ymmeri-senpai?"

The young woman snorted at the title but made no move to correct him, merely responding, "Twice a week, I have yet to devise a proper schedule. I expect you to attend all of them, Campione-san."

Bassaym rolled his eyes at her similar use of a title he wasn't a fan of, nonetheless holding out his hand.

"Deal. Shake on it?"

A shark's grin from Ymmeri.

"Deal. Don't you come to regret it now…"

They shook, Bassaym noting how her skin was surprisingly soft, with only a few hard callouses to break up the svelte flesh.

…Both didn't display the ache and weariness that shaking caused.

Apparently judging the moment over Ymmeri turned to the wide-eyed trio watching them, dismissing Bassaym from her mind as she announced, "Well? It's your two's turn now. Don't think that you get a free pass merely because I had a slight workout. I-"

"Oh, there you are. Where did you disappear to?"

Ymmeri scowled at the sudden interruption, turning to Bassaym with the intention of chewing him out for cutting her off…and raised an eyebrow as he was speaking to someone behind her.

Growling, the dark-haired girl turned around-

"EEP!"

-and shocked all present as a high-pitched, terrified, girly and just all around _pathetic_ yelp of fright left the Dragon at the sight before her, sprinting in an undignified manner behind Bassaym before using him as a Human shield, trembling and wide-eyed.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-skeleton!"

The Campione blinked as Bennia floated in the middle of the dojo, skull-like mask adorning her face…and desperate trembles wracking her frame as she tried to hold in her laughter.

Everyone else could only stare in disbelief at the shivering young woman who-just a few minutes ago-had gone toe-to-toe against a _Godslayer_.

"What the Hell is it called in Japanese slang again? Gap Moe?"

Bassaym's words seemed to act like a switch, Ymmeri snapping out her terror and blinking a few times, as if just waking up.

…And then a low, _violent_ growl issued from her throat, black flames dancing in her palms and eyes.

"BEN-NI-A!"

The Grim Reaper's cackles quickly stopped, a nervous gulp sounding out as she shakily spoke up with, "H-hey, Ymmeri-chan…long time no see?"

The taller girl's uniform burned to ashes, affording all present a brief look at her naked body before scales sprung up in place, a sadistic smile on her features.

Bassaym was a little too terrified to appreciate the brief glimpse of nudity.

The Reaper quickly divested herself of her mask, panic upon her face as she more frantically said, "I-it was just a joke, right? See? No mask anymore! S-so can you stop looking at me like I'm…lunch…"

Ymmeri stopped before Bennia, staring down at her while the Reaper stared back…and made a break for it.

She didn't make it more than a meter before Ymmeri's tail snaked outwards and wrapped around her legs, causing the girl to faceplant with a squawk of surprise, Ymmeri reeling her in with a triumphant grin.

" **You've been a** _ **bad**_ **girl, Bennia-chan…and bad girls-** _ **especially**_ **repeat offenders-need to be PUNISHED!"**

Completely lost as to what he was supposed to do in a situation like this Bassaym could only watch as the pissed Dragon bent Bennia over her knee, raised a taloned hand into the air-

*SMACK*!

-and landed an almighty spank right across Bennia's rear, the smaller girl letting out a pained yelp while all present winced.

" _Is spanking a sort of universal punishment among Supernatural? Because the Devils were talking about that earlier…can't decide if that's more bizarre or more kinky. Or both."_

The impromptu retribution session continued for a good few minutes.

* * *

"Ymmeri-chan can be…*sniff*…such a _Bitch_ sometimes…*sniff*"

Bennia was painfully floating alongside Bassaym and Chiaki as they left the campus, tiny hands cautiously exploring her ass after the brutal abuse it had suffered no more than a few minutes ago, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Be fair, Bennia-chan...you've played that particular joke on her so many times it was inevitable that she would eventually snap."

"Yeah, but...did she need to be so _forceful?!_ I'm not going to be able to sit down for a week!"

Bassaym gingerly rubbed his side where one of the Drake's blows had caught him extra hard, muttering, "She _does_ have quite the arm on her..."

Turning her attention away from the grumbling Bennia, Chiaki worriedly gazed at Bassaym and hesitantly asked, "Umm, Bassaym-kun? Are you going to be ok? You, well...look a bit under the weather."

In the Kitsune's opinion that was an understatement.

His eye was beginning to swell, ragged holes that were slightly crusted over with blood dotted his uniform and his breathing was kept shallow, as if fully inhaling caused him pain.

" _Under the weather...ugh, why couldn't I just come outright and say he looks like_ _he_ _got pummeled into the ground?!"_

In an action that was becoming increasingly familiar to the girl Bassaym merely smiled, chuckling before replying, "Ahh this is nothing. You should see the other gal!"

"We did. And she looked better than you."

Bennia's blunt statement seemed to cause the Campione to deflate a little, his tone wry as he admitted, "Ok, fair enough. But us Campione heal quick, come tomorrow I'll be moving fine and by the day after that I'll be right as rain. So no big deal."

Chiaki resigned herself to the fact that her newest friend was going to be obstinate about this, sighing as her phone suddenly began to ring. She read the contents, looked at the time...and realized it was almost seven in the evening.

 _Well_ past the time she had told Kunou and Lilith she would meet them back in their apartment so they could talk to their parents and inform them how their first day had gone.

"O-oh no! My apologies, Bennia-chan, Bassaym-kun! But I need to get home as soon as possible!"

While obviously startled at the sudden exclamation Bassaym nonetheless easily shrugged, replying, "No worries, Chiaki-chan. Will I see you tomorrow?"

Inwardly doing a dance of happiness at the fact that _he_ was the one asking to meet with her again Chiaki happily retorted, "Of course! Then I'll see you tomorrow, be safe! And don't get into any fights!"

Indignant at her last sentence, Bassaym shouted back, "You've only known me for a few hours and you're already dictating how to live my life?! You're a bold one, Chiaki-chan!"

Recognizing the playful banter for what it was-and feeling all the more giddy by it-Chiaki giggled and waved as she ran off, Bassaym shaking his head before turning to Bennia, raising an eyebrow as he did.

"I'm surprised you let her break up with you. She seems like the earnest and dependable type."

The Reaper merely chuckled, fondly replying, "Yeah, well, that earnestness deserves an equally earnest kinda affection, you know? She was going through kinda a rough patch at the time-responsibilities, puberty, all that junk-and it was less that she was into girls than it was she was just looking for someone who could listen and understand. She's a nice girl, _Campione-sama_...don't go messing with her, yeah?"

Unable to stop himself from smiling at the only _somewhat_ joking tone Bennia had adopted the Godslayer stated, "You have my word, _Bennia-san_. Else I offer my-maybe-immortal soul to your scythe."

The blue-haired girl snickered at his words, stretching her back and happily stating, "Well then, I wish you luck! Just an early bedroom tip with Chiaki-chan, she's got a _very_ sensitive spot just above tails~!"

While he wasn't what anyone would call shy, Bassaym couldn't help the _slight_ tint of red that came to his cheeks at that thought, because, well...he _did_ think Chiaki was pretty damn cute.

"While that's an optimistic mindset to have, I can't help but label that as premature shipping, Bennia-chan."

"Bah. Says you."

"Anyway, I should be getting to my new home. I haven't gotten a good look at it yet-just flew in last night and booked a hotel-so this is where we part ways. Oh, and the next time you want to prank Ymmeri-san? Let me in on it and we'll work out something _truly_ beautiful."

The Grim Reaper gained a very death-like smirk.

"Bassaym-kun? I think we're going to get along _just_ fine~!"

The two shared a radical fist bump and went their separate ways.

…

Bassaym stopped dead after a minute of walking, slamming his palm against his skull.

" _Dammit! I forgot to ask them for their numbers!"_

* * *

The walk to his new abode would have been a confusing one, were it not for a Campione's inherent ability to instinctively comprehend languages, directions from passerby and residents alike steering Bassaym ever closer.

Surprise surprise, his phone had been low on battery after a few hectic days in which he had failed to sufficiently charge it, so the e-maps had been a no go.

" _Ah well, at least I'm getting a feel for the land."_

...Although he _was_ getting pretty hungry, it had been a busy day and his lunch had mostly just consisted of some kind of rice wafer he'd had on hand...not exactly the lunch of champions.

" _Guess it'll be convenience store meals for the foreseeable future, at least until I get a chance to do some real shopping...provided this room big brother provided isn't some dump. I honestly wouldn't put it past him, considering how annoyed he was with me..."_

"Terrance-san?"

Shocked at hearing a familiar voice so far off the-relatively-beaten path, Bassaym turned around and raised and eyebrow.

"Ephemera-sensei?"

Standing no more than a few meters away from him was the beautiful teacher, her head slightly cocked in a rather adorable gesture of surprise.

"Do you just so happen to live in this area, Terrance-san? What a coincidence, so do...I..."

The Angel's turquoise eyes widened in shock, tone aghast as she exclaimed, "Terrance-san, what happened to you?! Were you attacked by one of the students?"

Before Bassaym could explain what happened the woman had his head in her hands, tilting his face side-to-side in a quick inspection, all the while saying, "Goodness, the boldness of some students! To attack you so openly just because of a little misunderstanding! You would think they have more sense than to assault a Campione!"

"Um, Ephemera-sensei? I-"

"It seems I owe you an apology, Terrance-san, for Kuoh's dismal behavioral standards...and also a heartfelt thanks, for not retaliating harshly! No students were admitted to the infirmary and the academy is still standing, so you obviously restrained yourself-"

"Ephemera-sensei! It's _fine_ , I got this in a sanctioned spar with Ymmeri-san. I didn't get assaulted, or at least not with malicious intent."

He paused.

"...Ok, so maybe there was a _lot_ of malicious intent, but it was the good kind?"

The woman blinked once surprise, her tone changing to one of wry amusement as she asked, "You elected to battle _Ymmeri the Protective_ in a normal fight?"

Bassaym tilted his head, asking, "Yeah. Why, is that a bad idea? And where did she get the name of 'Protective'?"

The Angel shook her head in exasperation, explaining, "Ymmeri has been hailed as a once in a generation genius, already rumored to be a likely candidate for the title of Dragon King. She has accomplished this in less than two decades and has-quite convincingly-beaten down any naysayers to her ascension. Her title stems from both how possessive she is of her title and pride...as well as those that follow her. She is the archetypal Dragon."

Her flawless lips pulled themselves into a deep frown as she took stock of Bassaym's condition.

"And she seems to have taken it out on you...no doubt she saw a Campione as a potential competitor to her station...what drew her ire, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, there wasn't any hard feelings involved-at least not that I could tell-we just ended up having a pretty intense sparring match when I was club hunting that lead to us calling it off until a later date. Neither of us really _won,_ although I think it's fair to say I came out slightly worse overall..."

A surprised blink.

"You fought her to a standstill?"

"In a manner of speaking. You sound surprised, Ephmera-sensei."

Quickly shaking her head the woman replied, "Ah, no offense meant, Terrance-san...but without using your Authorities I never would have expected you to be able to engage Ymmeri-san on even footing. Especially if she was making use of her Dragon side, as those markings and slashes on your body imply. Godly instincts or not, Ymmeri-san is no easy target..."

Bassaym openly chuckled, musing, "No, that she certainly isn't...provided there's no bony surprises in store~."

Ephemera giggled, slyly asking, "Ahh, so you discovered her weakness?"

"Sure did. I told Bennia-chan to let me in on her next prank, I'm sure we can make something... _memorable."_

The Angel's eyes sparkled mischievously as she advised, "Very well, but take care not to be caught, else I will have to exercise my responsibility as a teacher to punish wrongdoers."

"Duly noted, Ephemera-sensei."

The woman amicably smiled at his accepting tone as she asked, "So where exactly do you live, Terrance-san?"

Wordlessly handing the Angel his written address her eyes widened, clapping her hands joyously as she stated, "How fortuitous! I am housed quite close to you, only one home away, actually!"

Bassaym raised an eyebrow, surprised but pleased at the turn of events as he asked, "So how is this home of mine, Ephemera-sensei? Grand? Crappy? Something in between?"

"Hmm...I think I'll let you find out for yourself, Terrance-san~!"

The Godslayer just rolled his eyes but humored the Angel regardless, walking beside her as he asked, "So how was the first day of school for you, Ephemera-sensei? We've established how crazy it was for me, how about things on your end?"

"Please, outside of school feel free to drop the 'sensei' part," The Angel stated with a friendly wink, "And it was quite busy, Terrance-san. Ensuring that things go smoothly when so many different Supernatural students attend the same campus is quite a challenge. Thankfully Rossweisse-san is quite adept and makes my job easier...but today also had the unexpected hiccup of a Godking attending so suddenly, so we had to stay later than normal..."

Bassaym awkwardly coughed, sheepishly replying, "Err...my apologies, Ephemera-san."

The Angel neutrally stared at the Campione for a second...before bursting into giggles, cheerily stating, "I'm just teasing you, silly~! And why 'san'? You're still so formal!"

Briefly unsure of what to say to the woman's words Bassaym was saved the necessity of replying as the blonde-woman abruptly said, "Well, we're here!"

The house in front of Bassaym was modern, modest and spacious. Two floors of neutral grey walls and tinted windows, a small lawn in front of the main door while what looked to be a larger backyard was surrounded by a freshly erected fence.

"Huh. That's nicer than what I was expecting."

Ephemera gave Bassaym a curious look, asking, "You expected worse?"

"Well, suffice to say my older brother _might_ have been a little peeved with my actions over the past years."

Bassaym walked to the front door, punching in the security code while Ephemera curiously followed, still explaining, "Seeing as how I'm reliant upon his patronage for the moment, it would have been pretty easy for him...to..."

The Angel curiously glanced over the Campione's shoulder, eyes widening as she saw the same thing Bassaym did.

Or rather, she didn't see much of anything.

"Well shit."

The house was _bare._ No furniture, no decorations...the kitchen, the bathrooms, the bedrooms...all completely blank.

Heaving an enormous sigh Bassaym strolled further into the house, picking up a scrap of paper that had been left on the floor.

"Well played, brother...well played."

At Ephemera's questioning glance Bassaym wordlessly handed over the note, which read,

" _Take good care of the house, Bassaym._

 _Also, I didn't put any furniture inside because I figured you would like to decorate it yourself. Enjoy._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Godou Kusanagi."_

"Looks like I'm sleeping on the floor..."

Ephemera raised a finger to her lip, deep in thought before she asked, "Terrance-san, would you like to spend the night at my home? At least until you have _some_ place to sleep other than floorboards."

Bassaym blinked, 100% caught off guard by the sudden offer.

"...At _your_ home?"

"Of course!"

Another series of blinks.

"...Is that even allowed? Like, back home spending time in your teacher's residence while still in school was frowned upon. Regardless of the reason. _Especially_ if they're of the opposite sex."

The Angel gasped, hugging herself with her arms, a horrified expression on her face.

"Why, Terrance-san! Are you implying you would assault an innocent creature such as myself? How bold~!"

The Campione facepalmed, the slightest of blushes adorning his cheeks as he dryly replied, "Hah hah. But seriously though, isn't that...a little awkward for you?"

Ephemera was wearing a grin that could only be described as Cheshire.

"Awkward? To share a room with a vigorous young man such as yourself? Why, Terrance-san, are you implying something?"

Fighting down his flush-with limited success-Bassaym raised an eyebrow, asking, "I read that Angels are supposed to be creatures of purity and innocence. So why do I get the impression that you're deliberately teasing me with fairly raunchy humor?"

Looking supremely delighted with herself Ephemera clasped her hands behind her back-conveniently pushing her chest out and forcing Bassaym to keep his eyes where they belonged-and happily explained, "It's true we used to be very 'rigid' and 'stiff' in terms of the extent of our sexual allowances-"

"Nice phrasing."

"-but in the past year many of the extremes of Heaven's rules have been relaxed. We Fall far less often and can safely pursue relationships...even ones based off of sexual love. It takes a fair amount of malicious intent when partaking of excess before we run the risk of turning our wings black."

Bassaym dully stared at the cheerful Angel before sighing, lips wryly curving upwards.

"Well, I'm not one to turn down a soft bed-or couch-as opposed to hardwood or sparse carpeting. I'll be in your care, Ephemera-sensei."

A pointed look from the beautiful woman.

"...Ephemera-san."

The blonde was once again all smiles.

"Then follow me, Terrance-san!"

* * *

The 8th Campione wasn't sure what to expect when he walked into his teacher's single-story home...but it _definitely_ wasn't the sight before him.

There was a small shrine dedicated to symbols of the various facets of Christianity, containing a Bible, Crucifex and a strange box that was matte black and tightly locked with some odd enchantments...but the rest of the home was just a mess of movie posters, novels and record albums.

"...You seem to have quite the, uhh... _varied_ tastes?"

The young woman positively _beamed_ at Bassaym's words, eagerly replying, "Why thank you! Human culture has created so _many_ inspired works over the years that I can't help but want to own them all! Ooh! Would you like to perhaps watch a movie with me?! I haven't had a chance to share for months and I would enjoy that very much!"

Glancing around at the media that displayed everything from _Citizen Kane_ to _The Avengers_ Bassaym shrugged, replying, "Sure, I wouldn't mind. You'll have to give me some time to go and get some dinner though, I haven't had anything to eat in hours."

Ephemera clapped her hands, excitedly offering, "Oh, can you cook, Terrance-san?"

"A little. I'm not bad at barbequing and can make some decent grilled veggies, is that what you have in mind?"

"Of course! I can prepare some fresh produce for us!"

Bassaym smiled and cracked his neck, rolling his shoulder-

-and promptly gave a small wince, the action aggravating his side.

Ephemera was instantly at his side, asking, "Does it still hurt, Terrance-san? Goodness, you should have said something!"

"It's not _that_ bad, come tomorrow-"

Completely ignoring the Campione's protests Ephemera hurried to a cabinet and retrieved a first-aid kit, bustling back and authoritatively ordering, "Please remove your shirt, Terrance-san. It's my understanding that a Campione's body is resistant to Magic, but basic medicinal care should still be effective, correct?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Excellent! And I can remake your clothing while you are at it, so you needn't worry about getting a replacement uniform. Your shirt, Terrance-san."

Resigned to the fact that he wasn't getting out of this-not that he was overly _against_ it, mind you...Ephemera _was_ an incredibly beautiful woman-Bassaym slowly unbuttoned and handed over his uniform's top, Ephemera doing her best not to ogle his body as he did so.

He wasn't laden with much in the way of muscle mass...but he was _highly_ defined, like a martial artist that devoted much of their life to their craft, sculpted curves and edges alongside somewhat pale skin dotted with an odd collection of curved scars alongside his left side.

Her eyes were nonetheless drawn to the bruised and clotted mess that was the Campione's neck and side, the Angel quickly dabbing a cotton ball with cleaning alcohol and efficiently-but gently-cleaning the injuries.

While she was intensely curious about some of the older injuries-especially as it was rumored that Campione's were gifted perfect bodies upon their ascension-Ephemera nonetheless held her tongue and instead suggested, "If you want, Terrance-san, you may begin dinner while I clean and repair your uniform. Would you prefer that?"

Completely focused on _not_ letting his bodies natural reaction to Ephemera's ministrations come to fore the 8th Campione idly nodded, replying, "Sure, that'll be fine."

"Very well! I'll be back in a few minutes then. The grill is in the backyard while some of the meat is in the freezer. Take your pick, Terrance-san~!"

The turquoise-eyed woman left the room, leaving a very bemused Campione standing in the middle of the room.

" _...Well, this night took an interesting turn."_

Shaking his head Bassaym rooted through the freezer and fridge, grabbing a packet of chicken and a pair of bell peppers he found.

" _First day of school and I'm already shacking it up with my super hot teacher. Must be a Campione's natural luck at play here._ _Godou would be proud._ _"_

…

" _Actually he would just shake his head and make some comment about endless trouble's headed my way."_

* * *

"Oh my, this is quite delicious, Terrance-san!"

"Well, it's the fruits of our labor so I can't exactly claim solo credit."

The woman giggled, happily chewing a mouthful of seasoned and crunchy pepper, remarking, "A modest Godslayer? Not something most might have been able to claim having seen. I'll consider myself lucky~!"

Bassaym awkwardly chuckled, still ill-at-ease with how familiar and friendly his supposed figure of authority was being.

" _And on that note..."_

"Ephemera-san?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you selected to be a teacher at such a self-evidently important school? I'm not questioning your competency, just curious."

The Angel beamed, replying, "I'd be more than happy to explain, Terrance-san! You see, with so many Supernatural attending Kuoh from so many walks of life, an even hand was needed to run the entire operation. I have a bit of a... _unique_ condition, you see. I'm an instinctive empath and can sense a person's emotions unless I actively suppress my ability. Quickly identifying and neutralizing a person's source of anger or discontent would be a crucial ability to have, amidst such a melting pot."

Her cheer faded somewhat.

"...It can be a frustrating and invasive ability, granted...I have to focus on keeping it in check or I'm bombarded with a person's feelings and trials, which I consider something of an invasion of privacy, no matter how well I mean."

Bassaym held his silence, Ephemera promptly cheering up once more.

"That is why you are so fascinating, Terrance-san! You're thoughts and emotions are practically completely hidden from me, your natural resistances as a Campione blocking my abilities. Talking to you is so _refreshing~!"_

Bassaym nodded, a small smile crawling onto his lips as he replied, "Well, hopefully I'm enough of a good conversationalist that you won't tire of me _too_ quickly, Ephemera-san. And thank you once again for allowing me to crash here, I'll have to go furniture shopping after school tomorrow..."

The Angel gave a pensive 'hmm' before gathering the dishes, ignoring Bassaym's protests with a smile on her face.

"As a guest in your home, shouldn't _I_ be doing stuff like that?"

"It's only some dishes! You need to relax, Terrance-san~!"

Bassaym found himself doing the opposite of relaxing as Ephemera began humming to herself as she washed the plates, gently swaying her body back-and-forth to a tune he didn't recognize.

...Reason being that the stunning woman before him had switched out of her dress into a white long-sleeve shirt and yoga pants, which highlighted her curves... _generously._

The Angel had that mesmerizing mix of generous body proportions without crossing over into the realm of heavyset or cumbersome, with perfectly rounded hips and enticing legs, large breasts ever so slightly bouncing in time with the woman's gyrations.

" _Thank Christ I'm not Japanese, otherwise blood would be pouring out my nostrils right now..."_

"Terrance-san?"

"Y-yes?!"

Panicked that his staring had been noticed the Campione jumped in his chair, breathing a silent sigh of relief that his teacher was still focused on the sink.

"Would you care to watch _Airplane_ with me tonight? I'm on a bit of a parody film craze right now..."

"I'm in. You sure you don't need help with anything?"

"Quite positive, Terrance-san. There, all done!"

Swiftly putting the dishes back to where they belonged the Angel dragged a bewildered Bassaym to the couch where she sat him down and proceeded to pop in a DVD from what looked to be _quite_ the horde.

"Do I even want to ask how much all of this cost?"

Suddenly appearing sheepish the blonde-woman stuck out her tongue and explained, "Well, my teaching salary has to go _somewhere_..."

Shrugging to himself Bassaym settled in to watch the movie-

-and nearly had a heart attack as the Angel leapt onto the couch beside him, wrapping her arms around his chest while carefully avoiding his injuries.

"E-Ephemera-san?!"

Staring up at the Godslayer with what could only be described as puppy eyes the turquoise-eyed woman innocently asked, "Yes, Terrance-san?"

Face red with embarrassment-the woman hugging him smelled _intoxicating_ , hints of vanilla and lavender suffusing his nostrils-the Godslayer swiftly asked, "Do...do you _have_ to be so close to me?"

Th Angel's eyes began to water with a swiftness that could only have arisen from incredibly traumatic events, her voice quavering as she asked, "I...I can't use you as a pillow?"

" _...Yeah, like I'm going to be able to say no to a face like_ that..."

Bassaym heaved a sigh, turning back to the opening credits in a clear display of defeat, Ephemera eagerly resuming her hug attack and resting her head against the Campione's shoulder.

…

Eventually-after swallowing his nervousness-Bassaym carefully put an arm around the young woman's shoulders, pulling her closer.

Rather than be embarrassed or affronted, Ephemera merely giggled and snuggled deeper into the Godslayer's side.

" _...Breaking SO many rules of teacher-student conduct here. Campione luck at it's finest..."_


	5. Awkward Mornings

Ch 5: Awkward Mornings

[So? How was your first day, my Little Sunshine?]

Kunou and Chiaki sat on their living room's couch, staring at the magically projected image of their mothers, Lilith calmly sitting at the kitchen table and carefully eating a midnight snack.

"It was exciting, Oka-san! Have you heard the news?!"

Yasaka, ruler of the Yokai and Kyoto, a beautiful woman who more or less looked like an older and more mature version of her daughter, raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

[I haven't, seeing as no news has reached me of... _interesting_ events occurring in Kuoh. Is everything alright?]

"Certainly! And guess what? The 8th Campione started attending our school!"

An awkward silence permeated the room, Chiaki staring wide-eyed at her Princess...who seemed to belatedly realize that there _might_ have been more calming ways to impart such apocalyptic information.

[Begging your pardon, Kunou-hime...but you _did_ just say that the _8_ _th_ _Godslayer_ is now attending Kuoh Academy, correct?]

Chiaki sighed, dryly replying, "Yes, Oka-san...Kunou-hime did indeed speak the truth."

Emiko Julieanne was quite similar to her daughter in the ways that matter. A slim, shorter woman who's long brown hair hung to her knees, eight fox tails swaying behind her and clad in the same Miko apparel that Yasaka was adorned in, their uniforms of choice for public matters.

Her dark purple-eyes were also wide in open worry, an action mirrored by the nine-tailed woman next to her.

[Is everyone safe? He hasn't made any demands or threats, has he? Campione or not, we can force him out-]

"T-there's no need for that, Yasaka-sama! Bassaym-san is...he's actually very polite and amicable, compared to the rumors and reports on other Godslayers!"

Kunou quickly nodded her head in agreement, backing up her friend with, "What Chiaki said! As a matter of fact, Chiaki is already really friendly with him! And Ephemera-sensei vouched for him, so there's that to consider..."

Yasaka frowned, clarifying, [The Empath Angel? She believed he was trustworthy?]

"She did, Oka-san. And he easily forgave us and the student council for attacking him at the start of school-"

Two sputters from the projected women sounded throughout the room, Emiko hysterically shouting, [You _attacked_ a Rakshasa King?!You attacked THE _Cazador?!_ _]_

"W-w-we didn't actually fight him, Chiaki fell into his arms and things calmed down after that...so..."

Both older woman stared at the smaller of the Kitsune as she squirmed awkwardly, Kunou again realizing she might have made things a bit more dramatic than they actually were.

[Chiaki-chan...you _fell_ into his arms?]

The purple-eyed girl's ears flattened themselves in embarrassment.

"I, er...got knocked out of window and he caught me, Oka-san."

Emiko let out a long, resigned breath.

[You have your father's talent for finding trouble, Chiaki-chan.]

Suddenly clearing her throat Yasaka brought the conversation back on track with, [Allow me to clarify...the 8th Godslayer is attending Kuoh Academy. He is apparently benign in his intentions and actions. And the Empath Angel believes there is no imminent threat from him.]

"...Yes, Yasaka-sama."

Both older Yokai stared at their daughters, doubt evident in their gazes-

"Ophis says he is ok. Kunou-chan and Chiaki-chan will not be harmed. I won't let them."

The stoic girl's words seemed to be the final bit of reassurance Yasaka needed, a small sigh escaping her lips as she stated, [Very well, if the Ouroboros Dragon and Lilith-san are vouching for him, I suppose there's no sense in me getting all worked up…]

A motherly smile spread across her face.

[Why don't we talk about something more pleasing, how were your classes?]

* * *

[Chiaki-chan, a moment?]

Kunou and Lilith gave their friend a curious glance as Emiko called to her, Yasaka giving her compatriot a brief glance before dissipating into light, judging her part of the conversation over.

The lithe foxgirl found herself curious about what her Mother wanted to speak to her about, the other two going to bed as it was fairly late.

"Yes, Ka-san? Is something wrong?"

The older Yokai seemed to struggle for words before eventually sighing, fixing her daughter with a sympathetic gaze.

[You seemed very certain of the 8th's stance and trustworthiness. Odd, considering you have only known him for a day...even more strange when you never made mention of spending time with him directly.]

Chiaki shifted uncomfortably, causing her mother to sigh.

[I'm not criticizing you, my Little Spark...I am merely worried.]

Deflating as her mother used her old nickname, Chiaki quietly replied, "It's...hard to explain, Ka-san. I know that trusting him so quickly after only a single day is the height of foolishness...but I spent a great deal of that very same day doing nothing more strenuous or dangerous than chatting with him. He is...quite stable. And fun to talk to. More than that, though..."

Her ears flattened in a mix of shame and embarrassment.

"Even after Bennia-chan let it slip about my...past 'relationships' he did not make a big deal out of it and continued speaking with me as if nothing had changed in the slightest."

Emiko's eyes gained a sad light, but she held her silence.

If there was one cultural facet of the Yokai that was less progressive than other Supernatural factions...it was in their tolerance of homosexual relationships.

While by no means outright bigoted-far from it-being gay was considered something...outside the norm, not a thing to be spoken of. Considering her daughter was the attendant of the Yokai's future ruler-as well as her young age-she would _never_ be able to openly pursue such a relationship, doomed either to a life of secrecy or forsaking any chance at a meaningful, intimate relationship.

Thankfully it had merely been a phase-one of the many confusing paths that adolescent life meanders through-and her daughter hadn't been doomed to a harsh life, simply because of a random roll of fate's dice.

"And you should have seen him when he met Miyo-chan! He did something with one of his Authorities that let him talk to a kitten and allowed us to help it, it was really interesting!"

Emiko smiled briefly, but nonetheless warned her daughter with, [I no longer worry that this Godslayer is an indecent person...but you know as well as I do that Campione are naturally drawn to adventure and battle, just as battle and adventure seek them in turn. I fear you will be swept up in these inevitable happenings if you continue to be so close to this Godking...do you know why I called him _Cazador_ earlier?]

Chiaki furrowed her brow, replying, "No, what does it mean?"

[...It means 'Hunter' in Spanish. Around eight years ago several dozen Mages came together and fled to the Amazon Jungle. They were outcasts, excommunicated, disowned...and were universally chased for their frowned upon practices. With no Campione residing in South America and no large Supernatural or Divine presence, they successfully did so. And they eventually succeeded in summoning _two_ Heretic Gods.]

Chiaki felt her eyes widen.

"T-two?! How did they manage to do so with no one noticing?"

[The Amazon Jungle is a large place, my Little Spark. But regardless, the only Campione that might have answered the call in time was John Pluto Smith, or perhaps Salvatore Doni, if he wandered his way there by chance.]

Chiaki continued to intently listen to the tale as her Mother wryly smiled.

[Eight years...and in two days the 8th Godking took care of the Heretic divinities and every single last mage-all 71 of them-and went on his merry way less than a week later. Thus, the title 'Cazador'. He is different from the rest of his ilk in that he seems not to pursue battle and conflict purely for enjoyment...but as a form of crusade, if rumor is to be believed.]

Chiaki couldn't believe her ears.

That feat was almost unheard of! Only Godou Kusanagi emerging victorious from the Devil King Civil War and Salvatore Doni surviving a battle in _space_ were as mind-boggling.

"That... _that_ was Bassaym-kun?!"

Her mother frowned at he use of the honorific 'kun' but nonetheless answered, [Indeed. Rumors abound of how, when it comes to Heretic Gods and those that would aid or summon them, the 8th Godking is... _unstable._ Potentially even obsessed.]

" _Well, it just seems so…_ futile _. You're fighting an enemy that can't ever really be defeated, it sounds like. Isn't that…saddening?"_

" _On the contrary._ I welcome it."

Chiaki frowned as her mind leapt back to the unusual moment of anger and lethality Bassaym had shown when broaching the topic of Heretic Gods...it certainly fit with what her mother had been saying, but…

"...Ka-san, I don't think that's all there is to Bassaym-kun. It's our job-our _duty_ -to aid Yasaka-sama and Kunou-hime in their duties, to see past those that would deceive them...you taught me how to look beyond falsehood and I just _can't_ see Bassaym-kun as giving off a fake persona. Yes, he was... _intense_ during his explanation of Heretic Gods, but he was so _genuine_ when he...well, when he asked to be my friend..."

A small blush adorned the Kitsune's cheeks as she mumbled that last part, her mother neutrally watching her daughter's reaction...before heaving a monumental sigh, the slightest of smiles adorning her features.

She knew her daughter _very_ well and was plenty aware that once her mind had been made up on a matter, no amount of words could convince her otherwise.

All she could do was both warn and support her.

[As Yasaka-sama's attendant, allow me to say this. Remember that your duty is to ensure Kunou-hime's safety at all times and that no matter how trustworthy or sane this Campione may seem...remember that Godslayer's are willful and destructive, no matter what rose-tinted lenses we would like to view them through.]

Chiaki stiffened, blandly replying, "Yes, Oka-sama. I understand."

There was a moment of tense silence...and Emiko's cool countenance disappeared, replaced by a very foxy-and very mischievous-grin.

[Now, as your mother, I expect you to bring this 'Bassaym-kun' to meet me sooner rather than later. I need to appraise the worthiness of this young man for myself, if he so swiftly caused my sweet little cub to develop a crush this large in only a single day~!]

Chiaki practically inhaled her tongue, coughing and sputtering before frantically replying, "T-there isn't-I don't have a crush on him!"

[And Lilith-san doesn't like sweet foods. Come now, my Little Spark. I've been around for a good number of years-not that I want you to tell anyone that-and I _know_ what infatuation, in all it's forms, looks like. Just promise to use protection if things come to that, I hear Godking's tend to have auras that naturally draw a person's eye and attention…]

"M-m-mother?! D-don't be-"

[Have a good day at school tomorrow, Chiaki-chan! And congratulations on so swiftly seducing a Campione, the Yokai faction as a whole will surely be all the stronger for it~!]

Emiko disappeared in a flash of dispelled light, leaving a red-faced and gaping Chiaki staring at nothing.

...At least until she buried her face in a nearby pillow, letting out an embarrassed wail as she rolled back-and-forth across the couch in mortification.

* * *

 _"Urgh...waking up on a stranger's couch is rarely a good thing...what happened last night?"_

Forcing himself to open his groggy and unfocused eyes Bassaym glanced around the room, confused as to why a significant portion of his peripheral vision was dominated by light-blonde coloration-

" _Oh."_

…A moment passed before the Godslayer nervously swallowed, realizing that the odd shape and color was actually Ephemera's head, the Angel resting her lovely face against his chest and peacefully breathing in slow and deep patterns.

" _Which makes her breasts damn near hypnotic to look at. Shit, of all the times morning wood had to be an issue! Please don't wake up now, these pants aren't quite tight enough to hide my-"_

A soft, adorable yawn left the woman's mouth as she slowly sat upright, her sinfully soft legs entwined with Bassaym's own and causing an uncomfortably comfortable level of friction to occur.

And those thoughts promptly went out the window as Ephemera's ten snow-white wings sprang out of her back, gracefully flexing and stretching in the column of morning light that filtered in through a nearby window.

"… _And I immediately understand why so many over the course of Human history have_ _worshiped_ _Angels. Beautiful…"_

Transfixed by the wings before him Bassaym missed his teacher glancing down at him, completely waking up…and gaining a faint dusting of red across her cheeks in the process.

"O-oh, good morning, Terrance-san!"

Snapping out of his daze the Godslayer desperately tried to regain his wits, rapidly replying, "E-err, right! Good morning, Ephemera-san…"

Both stared at the other, completely at a loss as to how to remove themselves from such an embarrassing and awkward scenario without making things worse.

" _How did we end up this way in the first place? All I remember is watching_ Airplane, _getting a kick out of it and then we ended up watching_ Young Frankenstein _…oh. We were watching movies until super early in the morning…no wonder we both woke up on the couch."_

No sooner did that thought make it's way through his brain than Ephemera softly coughed, bowing her head and quickly saying, "I should go prepare for school then, Terrance-san."

"Uhh, yeah…that sounds good."

Not taking notice of the Campione's less than impressive word choice the Angel swung her leg over Bassaym's lap-

-and in the process ground her ass against his erection, causing both of them to jump suddenly and release noises of surprise…even if for entirely different reasons.

"M-m-my apologies, Terrance-san! I didn't mean to, erm...touch you so intimately?"

His eyes mildly unfocused the Godslayer merely distractedly replied, "That's, uhh...perfectly fine, Ephemera-san. Do you mind if I borrow your shower? I kinda smell and don't want to go to school like this, good impressions and everything..."

"Oh, of course! It's the second room to your left up the stairs. Towels are in the closet."

"Thanks."

Quickly making his way to the bathroom Bassaym removed his clothes, switched on the water...and had to put his hands against the wall, breath coming hot and heavy as the cold water uselessly pounded off his frame, his cock throbbing.

"Dammit, woman...you can't do things like that to me unless you _want_ me to do something...fucking Authority..."

 **Lord of Beasts** , one of Bassaym's Authorities usurped from the Indian God Pashupati, was simultaneously one of his most useful yet inconvenient. Like he had displayed when first meeting Miyo he could talk to animals, among other effects...but he would also be condemned to display animal traits of his own.

And few things were more intense than an animal that wished to breed.

Quickly grasping his erect-and sizable, befitting a bestial type Authority-cock he proceeded to pump his shaft with swift, jerky moments, mind rapidly flashing through a series of images.

 _Bennia and Chiaki grinding their hips together, small bodies glistening and lithe as they locked lips and moaned sensually into their partner's mouth-_

 _-Mi_ _y_ _o, bent over with her ass sticking into the air, tails swaying as she purred and presented dripping lips-_

 _-Ymmeri, strong front abandoned, taking his meat into her mouth with lewd noises-_

 _-Ephemera, her arms held above her head and wings splayed across a bed of roses, her ample bosom encompassing his rod as he pumped it between the gentle mounds-_

A deep, animalistic grunt left the Godslayer's lips as copious amounts of cum sprayed the walls of the shower, a side-effect of the Authorities nature.

...Normally, one ejaculation would never be enough to satiate him, not with **Lord of Beasts** providing a nearly insatiable boost to his sexual stamina. But the combination of cold shower and realization that he was _jacking off in_ _his teacher's bathroom_ provided enough of a 'calming' agent for Bassaym to lose his erection, leaning heavily against the wall with a tired sigh.

" _...Can't believe I'm complaining about this, but having super sex stamina sometimes sucks. I need a girlfriend. Or, failing that, a couple of mistresses that don't mind keeping things merely 'friendly'...except then I'll be expected to aid whatever organization or group they belong to,_ _since they're the only ones that willingly enter into such a relationship_ _. Ugh, what a mess..."_

Idly grabbing a bottle of shampoo and examining it Bassaym's thoughts took an entirely different turn.

" _She...she won't think it's creepy if I use her shampoo, will she?"_

Eventually the Godslayer shrugged.

" _Can't be any worse than jizzing all over her walls."_

* * *

Ephemera was in something of a tizzy.

" _O-oh my gosh, he was...he had...I'm so embarrassed!"_

The Angel was dithering as she rapidly dressed herself for the school day, only half paying attention as she replayed the moment she had... _touched_ such an intimate part of a man. And a man that was a _Godking_ as well!

" _He...he won't expect to take me as a concubine now, will he? I mean, it was just an accident, right? I didn't intend to be so...bold!"_

A crimson blush gave her cheeks a rosy tint as her wings shyly flexed and ruffled, porcelain hands rising to her face as something... _warm_ gathered in her stomach, the phantom sensation of rigidity and heat pressing up against her behind causing her thoughts to wander.

" _Now now, Ephemera...think pure thoughts, think pure thoughts...relaxed rules or not, focusing so heavily on...on_ lust _isn't healthy!_ _Oooh, I never should have been so flirtatious with him yesterday!_ _"_

The young woman clasped her hands together, offered up a short prayer to God-

-and jumped halfway to the ceiling as a sudden knock on her bedroom door startled her, voice squeaky as she stammered, "Y-yes, who is it?"

" _Ooh, that was such a dumb question! Of course it's Terrance-san, who else could it be?!"_

Thankfully for the Angel's dignity the Campione didn't make a point of calling out her silly question, merely responding, "It's me, I finished up in the shower, is there anyplace you want me to put the towel?"

Bustling towards the door Ephemera quickly opened it, plastering a pleasant smile on her face as she kindly said, "I'll take it, Terrance-san~! You can go ahead and...is there something wrong?"

She cocked her head in confusion as Bassaym stared wide-eyed at her body, the blonde-haired woman glancing downwards-

-and furiously blushing as she realized she had answered the door in nothing but a black bra and pantyhose.

The door slammed in Bassaym's face as Ephemera gave an embarrassed squeak, shouting, "M-my apologies!"

The Godslayer had his face buried in his hands, taking slow and careful breaths.

" _Easy does it, Bassaym...you already made blacklight artwork once, don't go doing it again..."_

The young man regained some semblance of control over himself and shook his head before heading downstairs to put the towel away himself.

" _...Sweet Jesus, those_ _were_ _some bountiful D-cups!"_

Maybe not _completely_ in control.

* * *

"Is there something you want to tell us, Campione-kun~?"

Bassaym did his utmost best to ignore Tomoe's cheshire tone as he flipped through his math notes, trying to make sense of formulas that he was fairly certain were based off of about three grade levels of prior experience...experience that he didn't have.

His studying session with Ephemera couldn't come quickly enough.

"Although if this morning is anything to judge by I won't be getting much studying done..."

"Ooh, that sounds like juicy details! Spill!"

"Huh?"

Finally glancing up Bassaym noticed Tomoe was gleefully staring at both him and Ephemera, the Angel lightly blushing as she made eye contact with the Godking before swiftly striding from the room, her lessons done for the moment.

"...Ok, I can see why you would interpret my words in a very 'intimate' manner, given Ephemera-sensei's abrupt departure and flushed face, but I can _assure_ you-"

"Ooh, ooh, I know! She gave you some _private_ lessons and-*THONK!*-owie! Yura-chaaaaaan! Stop hitting me!"

"Stop asking dumb questions."

Dropping into a nearby chair Yura gave Bassaym a curious glance, asking, "Still, Tomoe has a point, as rare a thing that is to say-"

"So mean!"

"-but the two of you _did_ seem a little awkward this morning. Something happen that the tabloids would want to know about?"

Before the Campione could come up with a reply Kiba scooted his chair over as well, not-so-helpfully pointing out, "Indeed, I don't think I've ever seen Ephemera-sensei so much as blink when confronted with adversity or ridiculousness...and yet there she was, blushing and avoiding eye contact. You work fast, Terrance-san! By the end of the day the whole academy will be spreading rumors about the two of you…"

Dropping his head to the desk below with a loud _thump_ Bassaym weighed his options.

" _Ok. I can either tell them the truth or a lie. The truth is that I spent the night with my teacher, made her dinner, watched movies with her, fell asleep next to her, took a shower in her bathroom and had a wank, saw her in her underwear, then came to school."_

...He took a moment to imagine the fallout of speaking _that_ truth.

" _Ok, truth is 100%_ _NOT_ _an option, one day at this school and taking things out of context seems to be a damn_ tradition _. Fabricated lie/truth it is!"_

"Well my new apartment is completely lacking in furniture and appliances, only electricity and water running in it. Ephemera-sensei lives near to me and was kind enough to let me sleep over. I think she was just embarrassed about being so enthusiastic in suggesting places to shop for furniture and appliances, which was weird, admittedly."

" _There, that should do it. A bit of honesty mixed in with plenty of lies and omissions."_

Thankfully his newfound friends seemed to take his explanation in stride, Tomoe's eyes going wide as she practically shouted, "Your house is empty?!"

"Pretty much, yeah. Not even a refrigerator."

"That...that sucks so much! We need to fix this immediately after school, Bassaym-kun!"

The Campione widened his eyes a bit, replying, "Well I'm flattered, but I think I can manage on my own-"

"Nu uh! Have no fear, Campione-kun, Tomoe Meguri is here to save the-*THONK!*-owie! Yura-chaaaaan! Stop giving me brain damage!"

The blue-haired girl just shook her head, reminding her fellow student council member, "We can't, Tomoe. We have a meeting after school, remember?"

The excitable girl's face fell, Kiba chuckling as he said, "Well, if you're partial to the idea, Terrance-san...I can get a few friends of mine to help you, if you don't mind? We don't have anything pressing to attend to so this would be a good use of our time!"

"Again, you don't have to-"

"Perfect, we shall meet you at the front gate, Terrance-san!"

Bassaym just blinked, completely lost at what just happened.

" _...Did...did I just get strong-armed into being_ helped? _It's like a reverse mafia with these three._ _Oi! Take this here monthly rent and pay off your mortgage, or Papa Johnny over here and his baseball bat is gonna break your kneecaps!_ _"_

* * *

"Ahh, it's my fellow Harem King!"

Not sure in the slightest how to respond to such a greeting Bassaym merely settled for shaking the brown-haired boy's hand, replying, "Good to see you too, Hyoudou-san."

The boy before Bassaym seemed like the irrepressible type, a sharp contrast to his earlier confrontation when he'd accused him of trying to steal the academy's women.

"You know, I seem to recall you threatening me when I first arrived at the academy...what happened to your aggression from back then?"

Obviously embarrassed Issei scratched the back of his head, sheepishly giggling before slowly replying, "Well, you see...I was acting kinda crazy? And Ephemera-sensei is super trustworthy! If she says you're alright, then you're alright!"

"Oh, well, thank-"

"Her breasts don't lie!"

...Bassaym wasn't sure if Issei's open declarations of sexual topics was amusing or disturbing.

Probably a bit of both.

As if reading his mind Kiba chuckled, explaining, "Believe it or not, Terrance-san, Issei-kun is far better at concealing his...expressivenessthat he was before."

"You're right. I _don't_ believe it."

"Umm...I'm standing right here?"

Both Bassaym and Kiba ignored Issei's muttered words, Bassaym instead asking, "So is it just us or are we-"

"Issei-kun, Kiba-kun!"

The brown-haired boy turned on his heel, eyes positively lighting up as he shouted back, "Asia-chan, over here!"

Running towards them was a disarmingly cute blonde girl with one of the most innocent faces Bassaym had ever seen, two familiar figures following in her wake.

"Oh, hey Miyo-san, Bennia-chan. Did you two get talked into helping me out?"

As the blonde girl glomped Issei in a hug the Reaper and Nekoshou cheerfully approached Bassaym, the catgirl replying, "Sure did! Chiaki-chan is busy today and can't make it, so Bennia-chan asked if I could take time out of the club to help you~!"

"Is it alright for you to do that? I mean if it's just you watching over all the animals right now-"

Bassaym's words were cut off as a soft _meow_ caught his attention, the kitten from yesterday crawling out from behind Miyo's neck and lightly leaping onto the Godslayer's shoulder, purring and rubbing up against his face.

"...I stand corrected?"

Miyo giggled while Bennia just watched on with no shortage of amusement as the spirited critter began to playfully bite the Campione's earlobe-much to his discomfort-as the Yokai explained, "He seemed to miss you and since you can talk to him I figured it would be ok if we took him along~!"

Bassaym made to reply but instead let out a small 'ow' of discomfort as the calico got a little too enthusiastic in it's play, drawing a bit of blood as Bassaym growled low in his throat, the kitten immediately flattening it's ears and tucking it's tail.

…

At least until a tentative _meow_ and liberal use of 'kitten eyes' got the Godslayer to sigh in aggravation and give off a small 'chuff'.

The tiny critter immediately started to lightly pull at the Godslayer's hair, Miyo doubled over and trying to contain her laughter while everyone else looked on with varying levels of shock or amusement.

"Well? You going to introduce me to your friend there, Hyoudou-san?"

"Oh, right! Asia-chan, this is Terrance-san, the 8th Campione."

Bassaym halfway expected the blonde to panic upon revealing his title...and was pleasantly surprised as her jade eyes merely sparkled in uncomplicated happiness, her hand rising to shake as she cheerily said, "It's a pleasure to meet a Devil King such as yourself, Terrance-san!"

"The feeling is certainly mutual, Asia-san. Sorry in advance that our first meeting is mostly just going to consist of me buying all sorts of boring furniture and stuff like that…"

The girl merely smiled, sunnily responding, "It's no problem, Terrance-san! Bennia and Miyo-chan were telling me how your home is completely empty and that you had to rely on Ephemera-sensei's charity for your one night stand!"

All present froze, Miyo and Bennia innocently looking away and whistling to themselves as the Godslayer dully glared at them, Issei looking scandalized.

"...I can assure you, Asia-san, that me and Ephemera-sensei did _not_ have a one night stand."

The girl looked entirely confused, asking, "I beg your pardon? But...you did stay at her house, correct?"

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean we had sex."

The girl blushed and seemed entirely befuddled.

"W-why would the two of you have intercourse?!"

Bassaym merely stared.

" _...She's one of those innocent types, ain't she? And I thought Chiaki-chan was bad..."_

The Godslayer merely pushed Kiba forward, dryly stating, "There, blondie. _You_ can try to explain to her what was heard from Bennia-chan, and all the things it entails."

The Reaper merely cackled, Kiba giving a still comatose Issei a pleading look as Asia desperately glanced around, hoping someone would explain things to her while Miyo just watched the series of events play out like a sports game.

" _...I just_ know _Godou is laughing to himself right now."_

* * *

"So what do you need, Terrance-san? Like, when you say your house is empty, do you mean _empty_ empty, or just empty?"

"Dry as a tomb. I've got floors, lights, stove, sink, running water and a bathroom...that's it. I'm gonna need the works."

The group had traveled to the local _Nitori_ furniture outlet, Bassaym running down the checklist of things he needed with a critical eye.

He wasn't exactly lacking money-and he was _absolutely_ going to find a way to bill Godou for this anyway-but the list was daunting, to say the least...even if he'd gone with an absolutely minimalist approach to décor.

"Well, I guess we can just start anywhere...Christ, I hope they have a good delivery service or this just got _way_ more complicated."

"No worries about that, Campione-kun!"

The Godslayer raised an eye at Bennia's cheerful words-the Reaper dressed in Kuoh's usual uniform, as she'd elected to become corporeal-as she proudly approached a stand holding all sorts of candies and such.

"Watch _this~!"_

A quick movement of her hand as a packaged treat of some kind was knocked towards the floor-

-and the snack disappeared into a midnight void with nary a trace, Bassaym raising an eyebrow in appreciation.

"Not bad. Think we'll be able to fit all the stuff we need into that little Hammerspace of yours? There's gonna be a lot of it..."

Bennia put her hand to her cheeks, shyly replying, "Oh my, Bassaym-sama...are you worried you won't be able to fit your _big_ packages into my _tiny_ little hole? I can assure you, they'll fit _just_ fine, I'm a big girl and can take it _good~!"_

Bassaym just sighed and elected to dryly stare at the grinning girl, Miyo rolling her eyes as Issei dabbed lightly at the blood flowing from his nostrils. Kiba seemed content to ignore the byplay while Asia was madly blushing, evidently catching on to the innuendo.

"Very amusing. You gonna put that snack back now?"

"Eh? Why would I? I'm hungry and it was only 200 yen!"

Bassaym didn't so much as flinch.

"And as someone who worked in retail I understand the plight of the guys and gals working the floor, who get all of the responsibility but none of the authority. Who do you think is gonna get tagged if inventory goes missing?"

The blue-haired girl just blinked in abject shock at the Godking's words, Miyo curiously asking, "You worked in retail before, Terrance-san?"

"Sure did. Before I became a Campione, granted, but I manned the customer service desk at a hardware store for a year plus a few months. I've got a respect for the people that fill those positions, having been there myself. And Bennia-chan is just being the _worst_ kind of person right now."

The tiny girl surreptitiously flipped Bassaym off-even as she glumly returned the snack to it's original spot-as the Godslayer winked at her, causing her to scowl.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you work there, Terrance-san?"

The group continued on their way to the chair display floor, Bassaym explaining, "My family was never particularly rich, so I worked to earn a little bit of spending money for myself. And my dad was the outdoorsy type, so I figured hardware would be a good choice. Employee discounts saved us a _lot_ of money."

Kiba nodded thoughtfully, his question answered.

"What about you all? Any interesting jobs?"

To his surprise everyone but Miyo glanced at each other before collectively wincing.

"You could say we're...in a sort of 'customer service' kind of business."

Bassaym tilted his head at the blonde's words before snapping his fingers.

"Ahh! The whole contract thing as Devil's, right? What's that like?"

Asia and Kiba shuffled awkwardly while Bennia shivered, the blonde girl hesitantly saying, "It's, umm...varied?"

"It's friggin' _weird_ is what it is."

Bassaym raised an eyebrow at Issei's dry tone.

Seeing the expression the brown-haired boy elaborated with, "One of my regulars is a _massive_ dude who looks like he could bench press a car. He dresses up as a Magical Girl and routinely wants to shoot his, 'magical beam of love' at me."

The Godslayer blinked a few times as Bennia instinctively hugged his side, muttering something under her breath in a fugue state.

"...And I thought I saw weird shit handling hardware returns."

Conversation predictably died for a few minutes after that admission.

" _The Supernatural people are_ weird _. I thought the Divine side of things were bonkers but this a whole new level of loco..."_

* * *

"I'm not getting a king-size bed, Hyoudou-san."

"You have to!"

"No, I _don't_ have to. What the Hell would I need a King for when a twin would do just fine?"

"For your harem!"

Bassaym blinked a few times before letting out a small sigh.

"I can already tell I'm going to regret asking this...but _what_ harem? Last I checked I was single."

Issei boldly proclaimed, "But you've already started one, Terrance-san! You already have Kunou-chan's attendant, Bennia-chan, Miyo-san and-I can't believe I'm saying this- _Ephemera-sensei!_ In two days you've begun the process of collecting one of every type! And aren't Godslayers all over having, like, a gazillion mistresses?"

" _...Good thing he didn't see me talk to Ymmeri-san, otherwise he would bouncing off the walls."_

"Ok, couple things. First, me spending time with all of the aforementioned people doesn't mean we're romantically inclined. Second, Campione are _not_ all about polygamy, that's just my older brother and there were a shit-load of circumstances related to that. Thirdly...weren't you against me forming a harem at first? Why the sudden change in opinion?"

Issei blinked before awkwardly clearing his throat.

"Well everyone else, Ephemera-sensei especially, said you were actually a good person, so...I can't deny a fellow man his rightful harem of beautiful babes?"

Bassaym was about to reiterate that such an occurrence seemed _highly_ unlikely when his shopping partner suddenly turned dead serious, locking eyes as his voice dropped an octave.

"But...Terrance-san? You know NTR is a trash fetish... _right?"_

The Godslayer just sighed, flipping over a nearby price tag as he dryly replied, "Duly noted, Hyoudou-san. Your girlfriends are safe."

The boy nodded, satisfied, before suddenly glaring at Bassaym.

"You're not one of those weird monogamy assholes, are you?"

The Godslayer suddenly laughed, amusedly replying, "Hardly. Matter of fact, my parents were in a polygamous relationship. Even if that caused no shortage of trouble with the locals..."

Issei blinked in surprise, asking, "They were? Actually, where do you come from, if that was-"

The Godslayer suddenly stiffened, quickly bringing out his phone and swiftly stating, "Sorry, Hyoudou-san, but I need to take this."

"Eh? Oh, uh, that's...fine..."

Bassaym had already disappeared, leaving Issei scratching his head.

If he had been looking at Bassaym's phone when he brought it out, however, he would have noticed that there were no alerts or calls on it whatsoever.

* * *

"Hmm...now where could he have gone..."

Instead of replying Bennia just continued to look back-and-forth across the store, golden eyes scanning left to right as Miyo occasionally took a sniff, sampling the air.

...Not to much avail, as she wasn't using her sharper Yokai senses.

"Do you have anything, Bennia-chan?"

"Sorta. He's got this weird-but _super_ hot-aura of death around him, kinda like Hades', but not crappy like that bony jerk's was."

Miyo filed that away for later perusal, curious what sort of powers the Godslayer had that allowed him to both talk to animals and reek of death strongly enough that Bennia seemed to be able to follow it like a bloodhound.

"Bingo! Follow me, Miyo-chan!"

Swiftly following in the Grim Reaper's wake the two girls exited the store, Miyo confusedly asking, "Did he leave?"

"I don't think so, as a matter of fact he should be...there!"

The duo quickly approached a support pillar that the Godslayer was leaning against, Bennia grinning as she began making groping motions with her hands-

-and was instead yanked behind the pillar by the Yokai, her squeak of surprise muffled by the Nekoshou's hand.

"...so they're on their way, huh? About fucking time, those three have a long overdue date with death...keep an eye out for me, would you?"

Bennia quickly stilled her struggles, Bassaym's tone... _cold_. And predatory, not a single trace of his usual affability or friendliness present. Miyo shivered, more than a little uncomfortable at the aura she was reading through her Senjutsu senses, the ability affording her a sort of emotional and power observation that was natural to her species.

It _reeked_ of anger, death and imminent violence.

...She didn't fail to notice how Bennia's face was flushed, eyes hazy and body limp in her grasp.

A brief fluttering of wings caught her attention as a small Green Pheasant flew away from where it had been 'talking' to Bassaym, the murderous aura gradually receding-

-and Miyo couldn't restrain her yelp as the Campione's face suddenly leaned around the pillar and for a split-second she honestly believed he was going to attack them for eavesdropping-

"Heard that did you? Well, no biggie. It's a matter that doesn't concern you."

Miyo nervously swallowed, shakily replying, "M-my apologies, Terrance-san, b-but we weren't sure where you went so-"

The Campione placed a finger against the Nekoshou's lips, leaning forward so the front of his body was pressing against Bennia, giving both girls no room to lean away.

"Relax, Miyo-san, I'm not angry...but you heard something you don't need to worry about, so just pretend this conversation never happened, alright~?"

Gathering her courage as he withdrew his finger the Nekoshou hesitantly asked, "W-was it related to Heretic Gods? We might need to-"

Bassaym's hand cupped her chin with just enough force to make her nervous, his eyes stony and tone final.

"I'm a Godslayer. Leave the deicide to me, _alright?"_

She could only nod.

All traces of domination and seriousness left Bassaym, his grin back in place as he wryly stated, "Well, back to the shopping. I've still got an an entire house to decorate, unfortunately..."

Quietly whistling to himself the Godslayer strolled away, leaving both girls panting and lightly coated in nervous sweat...at least, Miyo was. She didn't want to guess why Bennia was so 'damp'.

"Miyo-chan?"

"Y-yes, Bennia-chan?"

In the most dire of voices the Reaper said, "We _have_ to make him angry again sometime. That aura of death... _fuck_ I need a new pair of underwear~!"

While she may or may not have agreed with Bennia's blunt words...Miyo couldn't help but admit that there had been _something_ about the Godslayer's aura that had been... _exciting_ , speaking to her feline side on a _very_ primal level.

...She would indeed have to think about changing her panties when she got back home. And maybe take care of some 'personal' business.

" _What? There's nothing wrong with liking a bad boy!"_


	6. Prelude to Chaos

Chapter 6: Prelude to Chaos

"...Umm, customer-san? Are you sure you don't, erm...need a delivery for all of this?"

"Nope, we'll be fine. We've got our own transport. Thanks for asking though."

"Ah, well...you can drive around the back and show your receipt there and our team will load the vehicle. Your payment?"

Bassaym grinned, whipping out a credit card and cheerily announcing, "Got it right here~!"

Kiba raised an eyebrow at Bassaym's cheery tone, asking, "You seem rather happy about spending a bit more than two million yen, Terrance-san. Would you be offended if I said I find that strange?"

"Nope. But it's not my money~!"

Kiba shared a glance with Issei and Asia, carefully asking, "So...may I ask who's money it is then?"

"It's my big brother's organization's. I swiped one of their business cards before I left for Kuoh. On that note, what's one of the most expensive markets in Kuoh? I need to get my money's worth while I still can."

Issei and Asia were still staring at the invoice with wide eyes while Kiba just stared strangely at the dark-haired young man.

"...Is this some form of payback? For giving you an empty house, that is?"

"It's a part of it, at least. I also sent him, his closest friends and allies the security footage-courtesy of a certain Grim Reaper-of when you guys were about to start attacking me, when you all thought I was here to gather more women for his harem."

Issei blanched, shakily asking, "He...he's not going to be mad at me for saying stuff like that...will he?"

Bassaym heartily chuckled before replying, "I doubt it. More like he'll be distraught to realize even among the Supernatural his reputation sucks. And then he'll have to tell his organization to cancel this card and just generally go through the hassle of administrative work. Game set and match, Godou! I win!"

The cashier just looked at Bassaym with a disturbed expression, Issei, Kiba and Asia wondering if all Campione were as odd as their newfound 'friend'.

* * *

"Thanks again for your help, you three. Having to pick out all this crap myself would have been a headache-and-a-half...nevermind that I now have _homework_ of all things to deal with..."

Issei shared a wince at the statement, dryly replying, "Urgh, could have done without that unpleasant little reminder..."

Both Asia and Kiba looked at their friend, Asia asking, "U-um...have you not finished your assignments yet, Issei-kun?"

"What? Finish them? I haven't even _looked_ at them! Wait...d-don't tell me you two are already finished?!"

Asia seemed genuinely distraught at the fact that she had left her...companion, boyfriend(?)-Bassaym couldn't tell-behind while Kiba was just shaking his head.

"D-don't worry, Issei-kun! I can help you with the homework once we're back home! A-and maybe we can, umm...do something else, after we finish it?"

The blatantly hopeful-yet suggestive-words of the girl caused a brief trickle of blood to leak from the brown-haired boy's nose, Bassaym sighing to himself as the action answered his previous question of what, exactly, their relationship was.

" _Although the bleeding nose would go a long way in explaining why sex is considered such a weird and mostly wary taboo in Japan. All the dudes expel the blood that should be going to their dicks through their nostrils._ _Talk about a serious epidemic..."_

"Well if you two are going to flirt and bone each other, I would appreciate it if you don't do it in _my_ house, these floors are still clean."

Both turned an interesting shade of red at his words, sputtering useless denials as Kiba good-naturedly pushed them out the front door, calling over his shoulder, "I will see you in class tomorrow, Terrance-san! Best of luck in the decorating process!"

"Much appreciated. See you tomorrow, Kiba-san."

The front door closed as the three departed...leaving Bassaym alone with an oddly quiet and subdued team of Miyo and Bennia.

Both girls-for the remainder of their shopping trip-had been largely silent, seemingly content to just watch and observe him from afar.

" _Might as well clear things up now, before this begins to stew and subsequently ferment."_

"You're not happy with what happened earlier, are you?"

Miyo took a moment to gather her thoughts, taking a deep breath-

"Hell no, I'm fucking _frustrated._ Do that thing with the deathly aura again, that was _so_ hot~!"

-and promptly smacking her forehead with an open palm at Bennia's proclamation.

Bassaym was just blinking in open shock.

"...Come again?"

"I would, but you left me hanging last time!"

Heaving a gargantuan sigh the Godslayer gave the tiny Reaper a wryly amused gaze, asking, "Is this a deflection? Or are you just legitimately angry that whatever it was I did earlier got cut off?"

"Both."

The Campione shifted his gaze to the Nekoshou.

"And you, Miyo-san? Or is it just Bennia who's the only deviant here?"

"Hey!"

Letting her ears and tails spring free the Yokai slowly replied, "I can respect that-as a Godslayer-you are the ultimate authority when it comes to fighting off Heretic Gods, yet..."

"You find it offensive-even _insulting_ -that I just waltzed into your territory and proclaimed you unfit to guard it, telling you to leave everything to me?"

Miyo blinked in surprise at the accurate assessment but nonetheless nodded, stating, "Yes. Terrance-san, have you ever considered that I-and others as well-consider Kuoh our _home?_ That maybe we _want_ to fight to protect it? More than that, many of us at this academy are powerful in our own right...do you truly think us so useless?"

Miyo fell silent, her piece said.

Once the initial shock of the Godking's confrontation had worn off and she had time to focus on what he actually said she found herself becoming... _annoyed_.

Did he not understand what he was asking them to do, by letting him handle enemies that could potentially threaten them all? Especially when one considered said threats were likely only present because _he_ was in the first place!

The moment stretched, Bennia's golden eyes flickering between the two with rapid movements.

...When it came, Bassaym's words were swift and certain.

"You seem to be forgetting, Miyo-san, that I got a firsthand look at all of you when I first arrived at the academy, when I was almost outright attacked. I know _exactly_ what array of powers you all wield and my command is still the same. _Stay out of my way._ This isn't a matter of pure power or anything as mundane as that. If raw strength was all that was needed to trump Heretic Gods I would ask Hyoudou-san or that Lilith girl to help me in a heartbeat, that much is easy to discern."

The Campione's brow furrowed, his tone once more becoming icy, like it was earlier.

"But it's _not_ that simple. Battles amongst Campione and Gods are a game of cat-and-mouse, of counters and counterattacks. Of deception and trickery intermixed with bold assaults. Our Authorities are our trump cards, but they _can_ be neutralized. Say I wield a power reliant upon the sun, for example. An Aztec God like Inti would be able to nullify those powers, as in legend he could blot out the star at will, creating solar eclipses. That kind of power can't be beaten by simply _punching_ it or shooting beams of light from your hands. You need the strength of legends of your own at your back, hence why you should leave those kinds of fights to me and me _alone._ What if a God that specialized in killing Dragons shows up? Your two friends would be in serious danger, just by dint of their damn _nature._ _"_

The Nekoshou and Campione glared at each other, neither giving an inch.

"Umm...not to totally wreck the atmosphere or anything, but is there I place I should dump all your stuff, Bassaym-kun?"

Bennia's sudden question snapped the duo out of their staredown, the Campione clearing his throat before replying, "Er, yeah, just dump it on the floor-"

Relief clear on her features Bennia opened up her portal, the void traversing the length of the living room and dropping all of it's contents onto the floor with a deafening screech and clatter.

"-gently...never mind then."

"Eh heh heh...woopsie~?"

Sighing to himself the Godslayer cast a sidelong glance at the Yokai, stating, "We'll talk about this later."

"Agreed."

"...Don't suppose I could ask for your help in setting things up? Bennia-chan seems to have all the grace of a drug-addled bison."

"Hey!"

A slight smile tugged at Miyo's lips as she replied, "All right, your Highness...I _guess_ I can help you~."

Bassaym had to bite back on a sigh, quickly followed by an incredulous gaze as Miyo effortlessly picked up a table that had to weight at _least_ 155 kilograms, giving the Godslayer a curious gaze as she asked, "So where does this go, Terrance-san?"

" _...Holy shit, if she wanted to get physical I'd actually have a run for my money."_

* * *

"So how did you end up attending Kuoh, Miyo-san?"

"Well I know two other Nekoshou who also attend here, not to mention that I know Chiaki-chan from my time spent in Kyoto. I got to know Bennia-chan during that time as well. They all told me about this academy and seeing as how I never really got to complete my formal education, it seemed to be a good opportunity."

Both the Campione and the Nekoshou carefully maneuvered a bed frame around the house's corridors, mindful not to scrape the sides.

"Got any family?"

A noticeable silence from the Nekoshou, her drooped ears and quiet voice answering Bassaym's question preemptively.

"No...no it's just me. What about you, Terrance-san?"

Bassaym's reply was as equally subdued.

"All dead."

The duo set their load down in Bassaym's room with subdued actions, both lost in thought.

"...I get that this is a rather sensitive topic, Terrance-san, but...how did your family die?"

The bed frame creaked dangerously in Bassaym's grip.

"A Heretic God. And it wasn't quick. Enough said."

Miyo gave the Campione a worried glance as he was once more surrounded with his dangerous and cold aura, her tails shivering in both fear and delight before the sensation disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I'll be downstairs."

Sweeping past her the Godslayer descended to the house's ground floor, the Nekoshou sighing to herself. She'd fully expected him to ask about what happened to her own family...but evidently he'd been too upset or distracted to follow through.

"Aww...I wanted him to keep that aura for longer than that..."

Bennia poked her head through the ceiling, golden eyes disappointed as it was only Miyo left in the room. The Yokai merely frowned at the Reaper, asking, "Did you hear about what he said, Bennia-chan?"

The smaller girl quickly lost her cheer and quietly replied, "Yeah, I did...poor Bassaym-kun, no wonder he gets all scary like that...he's probably got all sorts of repressed anger and stuff..."

Miyo's frown deepened as she seemed to become lost in thought-

"I wouldn't mind him letting out all his 'repressed' feelings into me~! That aura of death is _such_ a turn on~!"

-until Bennia's words caused her to roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Does everything have to be related in some form to sex with you, Bennia-chan?"

"Hey, sex feels _great!_ And he's a Godslayer, he's probably super used to casual flings with all sorts of girls that try to manipulate him and stuff!"

The Nekoshou shook her head in wry amusement, leaving the room and stating, "Whatever you say, Bennia-chan."

"Don't try to play it cool, Miyo-chan! I saw you get all hot and bothered!"

* * *

"I appreciate your two's help during today, I'm sure you had other things you could be doing other than to help me...well, actually make a place to live."

Bennia merely floated lazily through the air, happily replying, "It was no biggie at all, Campione-kun! I would have just been procrastinating with my homework anyway and I got to fit your big things inside my tiny hole~!"

"...Please stop making that joke."

"Only if you get all angry and do that deathly aura thing again!"

Bassaym frowned before an expression of wry comprehension crossed his face.

"Ah. Of course you could sense that, being a Grim Reaper and all..."

"Exactly! Miyo-chan could feel it too, so c'mon!"

Bassaym met the gaze of the salivating Reaper and Nekoshou that was trying-and failing-to contain her own curiosity.

"...You'll stop with that joke? And other's like it?"

"Yyyyyup!"

The Godslayer's tone become one of resignation, his tone dry as he replied, "Alright, deal...but only for a few seconds, this Authority is... _unpleasant_."

Bennia nearly wet herself with excitement, even Miyo leaning in subconsciously as Bassaym took a deep breath and began to chant.

" _From my mouth hangs the thread of fate, even the sun bows as the day grows late._ _ **Death Perception."**_

Miyo couldn't resist hugging her arms to her body as the temperature in the room seemed to drop by several dozen degrees, the light dimming so that everything seemed bleached of color and warmth as her tails and ears stood straight in blatant agitation.

Her teeth chattering the Yokai glanced towards Bennia, fully expecting her to be doing something _completely_ inappropriate-

-and couldn't resist gaping as her assumption was about as far from the truth as possible. The little Grim Reaper was on her knees, hands tucked between her legs and face displaying an expression Miyo could only assume was found on those first setting eyes on their God.

Eyes wide, lips pulled upwards in a rapturous smile, breath coming slow and steady...Miyo was more than a _little_ surprised by the-relatively-tame response.

The Nekoshou turned her attention back to the Devil King-

-and she immediately felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight that greeted her.

Bassaym's eyes had been an unusual shade of black, certainly...but now she felt like she was gazing into a void, no pupils or sclera present...all that remained in those inky depths were odd streamers of gold and yellow, flitting about in seemingly random directions.

" _Is...is this what a Godking's Authority feels like? I...I see why Bennia-chan was so enthralled..."_

Miyo spent a seemingly infinite two seconds gazing into Bassaym's altered eyes, lost in the hypnotic dance of the light within-

-and almost jumped halfway to the ceiling as the Godslayer suddenly flinched, averting his eyes from Miyo's as if stung, the aura of death, coldness and darkness dissipating as quickly as it came.

For a while no one spoke, the Yokai still recovering from her first exposure to an Authority and Bassaym lightly shaking his head, as if to dispel a bad dream.

"That...that was..."

Bennia's awestruck tone seemed to snap Bassaym out of his dazed moment, the Godking replying, "Aqen? It was."

The Reaper slowly and shakily regained her feet.

"Aqen...he's an older God than even that stupid Hades jerk...and you have _his_ power?"

"Sure do."

A twisted smile pulled at Bassaym's lips.

"Drowned the fucker in the middle of a desert. Funny, right?"

Neither girl replied to his words, Miyo frowning slightly while Bennia was lost in a sea of adoration.

"Why did you flinch when you looked at me, Terrance-san?"

Bassaym winced at the Nekoshou's question, briefly debating whether to part with knowledge of one of his Authorities to her...and decided it was fine, he _sincerely_ doubted she had any intention of using that info as leverage, call it a hunch.

" **Death Perception** allows me to 'see' the fabric of demise unique to each person just by looking at them, affording me information on the myriad of ways death can reach said person. In battle it let's me see whether my actions will lead to such an outcome, or opportunities that I can follow. It acts more or less as a highly advanced and specific form of future-sight."

The snow-haired Yokai just tilted her head in confusion, curiously asking, "So how come you averted your eyes when you looked at me, Terrance-san?"

Bassaym's eyes took on a briefly haunted look, his voice dry as he explained, "My Authority doesn't discriminate between friend or foe. Seeing all the ways people I like might die isn't...pleasant."

Miyo instantly understood what he was implying...even if she was rather flattered that he so openly considered her a friend.

"Hey, Bassaym-kun, can I become your personal Emissary of Death?"

Two sets of eyes turned to meet an uncharacteristically serious Bennia.

"...Sorry, could you repeat that one?"

The blue-haired girl calmly repeated her request with, "I want to become your personal Emissary of Death."

Bassaym blinked once.

Then twice.

"...I'm almost afraid to ask, but what does 'becoming my personal Emissary of Death' mean?"

"Well, not too much...mostly just that I'll publicly acknowledge you as a master of death and everyone else will know it too. I'll be able to reap souls in your name and recruit other Reapers to the cause! I can create an entire army of the dead for you! I'll be in charge, sure, but-"

Bassaym interrupted with a shout of, "That sounds like the exact opposite of not too much! You might as well send up a signal flare that reads, 'hey, 8th Campione building undead army this way! All potential challengers need only apply for a justified reason to kill me'! And you _do_ know that I'm not actually a Death God, right? I'm just borrowing a fragment of Aqen's legend, I'm not him in a literal sense."

Bennia just patiently met the Godslayer's gaze.

"Course I know that. And those few seconds of you using that Authority were more incredible than _anything_ I felt while working for that bony asshole. You're the real deal, Bassaym-kun!"

The Campione released a tired sigh, eyes staring resignedly at the ceiling.

"And since, at first, I'll be your one and only loyal retainer, that means I can be your main mistress! Heh heh, it'll be my duty to slake your Godly urges, _Terance-sama~!"_

Bassaym's palm met his face, an aggravated groan slipping past his lips.

"...You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope~!"

Bassaym eventually met Bennia's cheerful gaze, tiredly asking, "Can I take a raincheck on this conversation, Bennia-chan? It's been a long day and I'm in no mindset to decide if I want to begin my accidental quest of world domination."

The Grim Reaper just cackled, giving the young man a tight hug before cheerfully flying off, shouting, "I'll hold you to that~! See you tomorrow, Bassaym-kun, Miyo-chan!"

The room fell largely silent after the Reaper left, the Campione grumbling to himself while Miyo giggled.

"What's so damn funny, Miyo-san?"

Her tails and ears twitched with unrestrained amusement, the catgirl innocently replying, "Oh, nothing at all, Terrance-san...just thinking that it's rather amusing that-despite your claims to the contrary-less than two days after you began attending Kuoh Academy you're already building an army and taking mistresses~."

Bassaym's stare couldn't be more dry than a desert in the middle of a drought.

"Very funny, Miyo-san."

"Who said I was joking~?"

"... _Please_ don't joke about that."

The Nekoshou chuckled one last time to herself, giving a brief bow of her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the club, Terrance-san. Have a good night."

"...Sure. We'll continue our conversation then, Miyo-chan."

Her mismatched eyes briefly widened at the casual address-

-before a legitimately happy expression lit up the girl's features, her tails waving excitedly as she cheerily stated, "Of course, Bassaym-kun~!"

* * *

 _"Ugh, what a day...and I still need to make dinner, get what few clothes I have squared away, put the sheets on my...bed...ah shit."_

Letting his head hit the wall with a loud *THUMP* Bassaym groaned to himself, realizing he'd made a rather critical error without realizing it.

He'd gotten all of his home's furniture, sure...but not the toiletries, silverware, blankets and other crap that he'd taken for granted at all the homes and motels he'd stayed at over the years.

" _Godou, you are one cruel Son of a Bitch. Change of plans, I need to plot more revenge once I-"_

*GROWLLLL*

" _...Once I get something to eat, apparently. Crap, where am I even gonna sleep tonight?! I don't like the idea of resting on the floor and I only got a few chairs, not sofas..."_

The Godslayer sighed to himself before wryly thinking to himself, _"Guess I gotta ask Ephemera-san if I can borrow some blankets or something...Christ, what a start to my stay in this town. I somehow la_ _i_ _d the foundations for a cult_ _of death_ _without meaning to...all while I can't even sleep in my own home. What a world."_

* * *

"Oh, Terrance-san! Is there anything I may, erm...aid you with?"

"Hey, Ephemera-san...sorry for bothering you again after you were super nice to me last night, but you wouldn't happen to have a spare futon or anything like that in your house, would you? Or just a few spare blankets? I got all my furniture but then, like an idiot, I forgot to get everything _else_ that makes a home a home..."

The Angel had seemed somewhat nervous at his sudden appearance but as he finished his explanation she suddenly giggled, shyness forgotten as she happily replied, "I do happen to have a few spare blankets, Terrance-san. It might not be the most comfortable thing to sleep on a bare mattress but at least you won't be cold."

"...Mattress?"

Ephemera blinked at the Godslayer's curious tone.

"Did you not purchase a mattress, Terrance-san?"

Bassaym awkwardly scratched the back of his head, replying, "Yeah...that was _kinda_ sorta one of the things I forgot..."

The Angel gave a small sigh alongside an equally slight smile, stating to the God King, "Well, you're welcome to sleep on my couch tonight, Terrance-san. No movies, unfortunately, I have work I need to accomplish."

Bassaym blinked before hesitantly asking, "Not that I'm complaining-in fact I'm downright grateful-but is this, well...ok with you? You seemed a little awkward at school today, I figured you were a bit uncomfortable..."

The blonde-haired woman gave a dainty and embarrassed cough, sheepishly explaining, "Well, you see...I behaved a _tad_ unprofessionally both in the morning and during classes, letting my inexperience get the best of me. For that you have my apologies, Terrance-san."

The Angel gave a small bow of her head, leaving Bassaym at something of a loss for words.

" _Dammit woman you can't go saying things like 'shy' and 'inexperienced' so casually, you'll give a virile young man like myself the wrong impression!"_

Hiding his inner turmoil behind a polite smile the Campione genially responded, "It's no trouble at all, Ephemera-san. Have you already eaten?"

"No, why?"

"Well like a truly intelligent person, silverware and food are two other things that I didn't purchase so I was just going to go out and grab something easy. Want me to get some for you as well?"

Putting one immaculate finger on her chin Ephemera appeared to be lost in thought for a moment...before a bright smile dominated her expression.

"Would you mind waiting a moment, Terrance-san? Let me get my shoes on and I'll show you to a lovely little restaurant that I frequent!"

"...Err, you'll what? I mean, again, I'm not about to complain, but won't that cut into your work ti-"

"Excellent, I'll be right back!"

Bassaym was left blinking as the door shut in his face.

" _...Am I about to go on a dinner date with an older woman?"_

It took a rapid shake of his head to dispel _that_ particular thought.

"Ok, we can go now, Terrance-san!"

The Campione had to take a moment to refocus his thoughts as he took in Ephemera's choice of casual clothing.

A simple white jacket with jeans, plain blue flats adorning her small feet and a golden crucifix necklace dangling between her... _voluptuousness._

"Is incredible beauty just a normal thing for the Supernatural races to have? Because I'm pretty sure my heart skips a beat or two whenever I lay eyes on you."

The Angel's cheeks reddened even as Bassaym inwardly panicked at the horribly blunt and obvious choice of words that spilled from his mouth.

" _Discretion, dammit! Why is that such a friggin' hard concept for me to grasp?!"_

Shyly shuffling from foot to foot Ephemera's tone was embarrassed and pleased in equal parts.

"W-why thank you, Terrance-san...but you really should be careful of what you say, I might just misinterpret your intentions one day..."

"Er, right! Sorry, I wasn't thinking when I said that."

If anything the Angel blushed even harder, deciding to instead link her arm with Bassaym's and steer them on their way, quickly responding, "I heard that Godking's were dangerous to members of their opposite sex, I see now that such a claim is _most_ true! If you're quite done attempting to woo me, Terrance-san, let us be on our way!"

Doing his best to ignore the way his arm melted into the side of Ephemera's soft and ample cleavage Bassaym glanced to her face-

-and couldn't help but slyly smile as he saw her avert her eyes and yet again blush.

"As you command, Ephemera-sama."

The pout she wore was the both the cutest and most alluring thing he'd seen in a _long_ time.

* * *

200 kilometers from the outskirts of Kuoh, in a wildlife preserve that was already cast in darkness and shadows from the setting sun, three figures sat.

And, rather strangely, no wildlife dared to get closer than 20 meters.

"They're late. Who do they think they are to keep _us_ late?"

"Peace, Virabhadra. It has been a scant few minutes since our agreed upon meeting time. They will show."

"Easy for you to say, oh great King with fifty-damned names. Even my progenitor did not have as many faces!"

"That would be his loss, then, for even your greatest idol's lips would not be able to speak of my greatness with any less than ten sentences."

Virabhadra, a tall, dark-skinned Demon with three flaming eyes and four arms scowled at his opposite, another man with beaded dreadlocks, tan skin and a kingly air surrounding him.

"Mind your tongue, Spawner of Man, else I _take it."_

"Oh you would be most welcome to try...but could you hope to prevail without your precious Bhadrakali to enable you to so much as lift a finger?"

A feral snarl left the Demon's mouth-

" _Enough."_

-and with a mild haze of pink the air seemed to shimmer for a moment, both males calming themselves as they turned to look at a stunningly beautiful woman clad only in a shimmering silk toga that flowed like water around her body, light brown hair cascading down her back as she leaned against a nearby boulder, her countenance and disposition making the crude stone seem as grand as a throne built of gold.

...Were it not for the ragged scar that ran across her face, hampering her left eye and cutting across cherry lips, she would have been perfect.

"This period of dullness is vexing enough without hearing you two claw at each other's throats. Either remain silent or at least _attempt_ to be civil, if you would..."

Both men hypnotically replied, _"As you command, My Lady"_ , before sharing sharing one last glare and falling silent.

The woman resisted the urge to sigh.

It had taken no small amount of effort and time-as well as liberal applications of her body-to brainwash the two hotheads into following her every whim, but it was a necessary act, if her revenge was to be complete.

Immaculate fingers lightly traced the edges of her scar, hand shaking with barely repressed fury.

" _That fucking ANIMAL...I'll take every damn thing he holds dear, defile it before his eyes and see him break before I put that savage Devil King down like the mutt he is...to mar_ MY _face..."_

"Quite the odd sight, seeing so many Heretic Gods in one place and not attempting to murder each other..."

The two male Deities immediately sprung to attention, eyes alert and scanning at the voice that had echoed from within the trees, the woman sighing in exasperation.

"You have taken more time than is advisable, Ambrogio. Rare is the creature bold enough to make _me_ wait upon them."

From the trees emerged a hooded figure, no features present in the voluminous cloth.

...If the denizens of the preserve had avoided the Heretic Gods, they actively fled from the new arrival, even insects rapidly scuttling or buzzing away in shifting tides.

"You can't rush perfection, Goddess...and perfection is what you require, unless I am mistaken?"

Haughtily approaching the figure the woman replied, "You are not, but I was led to believe you were one of punctuality. No matter, have you come prepared to do what I requested?"

"Have you come with what _I_ requested?"

Both male Gods bristled at the newcomer's dry and unimpressed tone until the Goddess held up a hand, swishing her hair and making an odd motion with her dress-

-and spilling out of seemingly nowhere came a young girl, likely no older than a teenager.

She was a stunning young woman of incredible grace and attractiveness, with shimmering aqua hair that came down to her thighs, elfin ears and gossamer fairy wings sprouting from her back, breath shallow and uneasy as she fitfully slept.

The hooded figure leaned forward slightly, the two male gods and Goddess ignoring the younger woman's nudity as she was scrutinized, evidently uncaring of her fate or privacy.

"She is...weak. Hardly the accord we reached, Goddess."

With a negligent flick of her hand the woman dismissively retorted, "I only summoned her yesterday and to do so I had to settle for a facet of Frigg, rather than the Goddess herself. And once I release her from her slumber she will rapidly gain power, reaching a Heretic God's level of strength in short order. So I have not dismissed our deal in any manner whatsoever, _Reaper_."

A rattling chuckle left the hooded figure, the cloak slipping only long enough to reveal a bare, skeletal face before the cloth slid forward once more.

"Very well, Goddess...you have a deal. When would you like for me to begin my assault on the academy?"

"As soon as possible. The less time we give that disgusting Devil King to prepare, the better. He _knows_ we're nearby, our only advantage is that he does not know the extent of my newly acquired power."

The Grim Reaper shrugged, merely replying, "As you command. I expect that Goddess of yours afterwards, as agreed upon. She will make a unique experiment indeed...prepare yourself to begin in three to four days."

With that the being drifted off into the forest, the insect life only slowly returning to their hives and holes.

The four-armed God spat, glaring at where the other figure retreated.

"How can you stand to work with that fiend, My Lady?"

The woman shrugged, returning the slumbering Goddess to wherever she had hid her initially, explaining, "Our foe has sequestered himself away in the depths of a school housing many Supernatural. Assaulting him there would be tantamount to suicide, if the amount of gathered power is anything to judge by. Ambrogio will assault and occupy the schoolchildren and teachers while we draw out the fucking cretin that did this to me."

"You seem certain he will attempt to so openly attack us. My Lady, this Godslayer is both underhanded and vicious, expecting him to approach with the intent of a fair fight will be folly."

The Goddess scowled at the smaller male, testily replying, "I am not a _fool_. I know better than any other that he is a beast with no sense of propriety...which is why we will _take_ something he holds dear to him and draw him out that way."

A cruel smile adored the woman's scarred face.

"I hear he has been spending time with a great many girls, despite being so new to this kingdom. Shall we see whom he is most attached too?"

Two malevolent grins split the God's mouths, the Goddess turning in the direction of the far off city of Kuoh, internally snarling, _"Just you wait, Bassaym...I'll have your_ _damned_ _head under my foot soon enough."_


End file.
